


Lost Moments

by When_the_Day_Met_Night21



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, also it's Gertchase so you know they're gonna be idiots in love, i mean you saw the season so you know what you're in for lol, i'd tag them but there's no real focus on them except that chapter, some major Deanoru mentioning in Chap 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_the_Day_Met_Night21/pseuds/When_the_Day_Met_Night21
Summary: Basically me writing missing Gertchase moments for S2 because I want to. lol (Rating becomes relevant for Moment #4 btw)





	1. Two Idiots and a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to write a 'missing moments from S2 for Gertchase' fic. I meant to do this forever ago, but then my writing took its little hiatus after the release. Now I'm up to it after writing my one-shot on a possible take of them talking about the Eiffel situation and then wanting to write more moments like that. So... voila! lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x01: Gert is starting to feel like her bond with Molly is diminishing, and now she's sharing a tent with Chase Stein. Just what she needs after a day like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First missing moment and it's short, but I like it like this. Is it bad I remember squealing a little bit when we saw them pop out confirming they shared the tent? lol

_When am I gonna finally be able to sleep?_

Gert ponders this to herself as she lies awake staring up at the ceiling of the tent she's currently in, wishing that this wasn't her reality. Beside her is Chase, who is snoring softly, in a deep sleep. 

_Lucky him._

They're sharing a sleeping bag. Only because supplies are limited, of course. And well, extra warmth is an added touch. There's no other reason. In fact, Gert didn't even intend to be sleeping with him. If she had gotten her way, she would be sleeping with Molly. But after her conversation with the younger girl, she realizes that the anger her sister feels about Graciela's death is stronger than she could have anticipated. Once her tent was set up, Molly rushed inside and zipped it up before Gert could even get a word out. 

_She's not mad at _you_. She's mad at the situation, as she should be. Graciela didn't deserve to die._

Gert thinks this but she's still having a hard time believing it. Because she knows that she should have been able to be there for her sister today. It should have been _her_ comforting Molly when they found Graciela, not Chase. 

_Why couldn't it be me? Why did I have to freeze up? She needed me. ME. Ugh damn anxiety, fuck you. _

She sighs, as she feels her eyes watering up. It's all so frustrating. She's trying her best to be as strong as she can during all this running, but it's hard. The more time passes without her meds, Gert knows that it's just gonna get worse. 

And now Molly wants justice for Graciela, to go running towards danger to avenge her death. 

_God, as if I need anything else to add to this stress I’m dealing with. _

It takes a second for Gert to realize that she's sobbing to herself. She tries to hold it in but can't. Her emotions are winning here.

"Dammit."

Unfortunately, it seems as though she’s been making too much noise because out of the corner of her eye, she sees Chase moving and she knows it's only a matter of time before he’ll be waking up.

Like clockwork, a few seconds later a groggily voice whispers, "Gert? You okay?"

Gert sighs heavily, attempting to steady her breathing while also making herself appear unbothered. “I-I’m fine,” she snaps, not quite nailing it as per usual. “Go back to sleep, Chase. Really, I’m all good.”

Of course, Chase takes this as an invitation to turn towards her to make sure that she really is okay, and goodness, does she want to scream. She hates him seeing her like this. Vulnerable.

“Hey now, I can tell you’ve been crying, Gert.”

“So what? A girl's not allowed to cry in peace when she can’t sleep?”

“I-“ Chase pauses, and it’s as if he can’t find the proper words. Which is good because she doesn’t want or need his pity right now. Things are already confusing between them as it is.

She finds herself thinking about him almost kissing her earlier and God, does Gert wish she could have let him, but no. There is absolutely nothing between them. They had sex once and that’s all it’s ever gonna be because there is no way he remotely feels for her how she has felt for him all these years.

Not to mention, their lives are currently in shambles. They’re sleeping in a freaking _tent_ right now!

She then remembers how Chase had sheepishly asked her if she wanted to share his tent with him after the whole thing with Molly and how she begrudgingly answered “Fine” with a shrug. After a few awkward attempts on his part of struggling to strike up a conversation with her, Chase quit and drifted off asleep.

And now, here they are.

_How did we get here?_

Gert knows how but doesn’t want to think about it. She just wants to sleep. To stop worrying about how everything is pretty much fucked for them at the moment.

Without thinking about it, she reaches for Chase’s hand. She’s almost positive that she’s giving him emotional whiplash with her inconsistent behavior, but thankfully, he says nothing and gives her hand a squeeze back.

Maybe he gets that her mind is a mess right now and just needs some peace. Nothing more, nothing less.

Gert scoots a little closer to him and is reminded of how she did this very thing the other night in the van. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Again, this setup, it’s all about warmth and comfort.

_Nothing else._

But that doesn’t change the fact that having him there, holding her hand, makes her feel a whole lot better than she has all day.

Finally, she can rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First missing moment down, plenty more to go! Like I said, this first one is short but I feel like they wouldn't have said much more than that because she already thanked him for Molly and then there was the awkwardness after the almost kiss. Which honestly was a challenge cuz I do love my share of dialogue. lol
> 
> Ideally I'd ike to finish this before S3 is released. I'm determined to write as much as I can before then cuz I really wanna stay inspired after a season is released this time. heh Anyway, let me know what you thought cuz feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Two Idiots and a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x02: Gert continues to feel like Molly is shutting her out but at least she has a freshly minted boyfriend she can talk to all night to make her feel better about it. My take on their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the small bits of details we were given about their first night together so I felt fairly confident about how to go about writing this. (Since um, this was essentially the "plot" of _A Place Isn't Home_ lol) Also, I wish there was a way we could see the actual Gertchase scene that Ariela said they deleted out since she said she loved it a lot. But um, here's my take I guess? lol

_“Um, I can sleep in there with you tonight. Sing a lullaby, if you want.”_

_“No, um, I wanna be alone.”_

Gert mulls over this exchange with Molly from only a few moments ago as she leans against the hallway railing, wishing it was possible for her to understand this new sudden friction between the two of them. Molly hadn’t been rude, but still, Gert can’t shake the uneasiness she felt after her sister essentially shut the door in her face after her offer to be there for her. Normally, the younger girl would welcome her inside and demand that she sing their secret lullaby from their childhood. But _this_ girl? She’s someone that Gert doesn’t fully recognize.

_Where did my Molls go? Why doesn’t she need me anymore?_

She looks up to the ceiling (or what’s left of it) and takes in the moon shining down on her. It’s time for bed, but she’s already quite aware that it’ll be a struggle with all these thoughts about Molly plaguing her.

That’s when Gert hears the sound of footsteps down below and she peers over the edge to spot Chase making his way from the direction of the garage into the foyer. He appears tired as he dashes up the steps and she finds herself walking towards him.

After all, they are together now, aren’t they? She can casually talk to him whenever she wants to.

Chase smiles when he notices her standing at the top step and his strides grow a little quicker. “Hey.”

Gert awkwardly waves as he reaches her level. “Hey to you, too.”

“Whatcha still doing up?”

“Um…” She motions upwards, trying to play it cool. “Nothing, just figured I’d get some star-gazing in before bed, you know.”

He smirks as he glances up to the hard to ignore hole in the ceiling. “Well, it doesn’t beat the view that my rooftop had, but it’s certainly more convenient.”

Gert laughs, enjoying the mention of those nights in eighth grade of just them. She loves knowing that he remembers those memories as well. Maybe it really hasn’t just been her all this time who had feelings. Wishful thinking, perhaps, but it sure is nice to think about.

“You all finished with the fistigons tonight?”

“Yep. I was thinking about taking a shower, but I’m wondering if I really feel like dealing with that bathroom tonight.” He pauses. “So… what’s the real reason you’re still awake?”

“Huh? Like I said-“

Chase gestures with his hand towards his face. “You’ve got that look that says different.”

“I-“ _I have a face that says what now? Since when does he pay attention like that? _“Um, well, I was gonna see if Molly wanted me to sleep in her room tonight since it sounds like Tina put her through the ringer today, but apparently she’s just fine.” Gert sighs, exasperated. “Guess she doesn’t really need her big sister anymore.”

“Of course, she still does. She’s just dealing with a lot right now. Probably wants a little space tonight, that’s all.”

“Mm, right.”

There’s a small silence, but Chase is quick to speak up. “So, you figure out what you’re gonna do for the night? I mean, room-wise?”

Gert nods to the door to the right of her. “Well, I guess I was eyeing this room here since Lace is already occupying it, so...” They both laugh briefly. “You got one yet?”

“Oh, um, actually, there’s a hammock in the garage that should do just fine, so I was figuring I’d-”

“Wait, a hammock? Seriously?” She shakes her head, amused. “Chase, we can all finally sleep in a bed again, and you choose _that_?” She pauses, as she considers something. “You know, um… you _could _always sleep in my room…”

“Really?”

“If you wanted to,” Gert adds with a shrug, being as nonchalant as she can.

Chase doesn’t answer right away, which makes her anxious, but when he does, it’s with a nod. “Okay.”

They make their way inside the room and the first thing Gert notices is Old Lace, lying in a corner sleeping. She can’t help smiling at her dinosaur companion.

“Well, she was definitely tired,” Chase remarks, which causes her to let out a snort of laughter.

Of course, this sound wakes the creature right up, letting out a short bellow. The couple flinch and Gert rushes over to Old Lace, grabbing onto her. “Whoa, girl. No need to wake everybody else up, ok? It’s just us.” She pets her head, and that seems to do the trick at calming the dinosaur down. “Let’s go back to sleep, huh?”

After a little more finessing, Gert is able to get Old Lace back to her previous position, and soon she is back to her slumber.

“Wow, you know, you really are good with her, you know that?”

She turns to see Chase grinning, appearing as impressed as he sounds. “Yeah. We just really are connected I guess, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Um, so, should we… get ready for bed now, or what?” she asks, nervously.

“Right, totally.”

They look through their closet and manage to find clothes that should suffice as pajamas. Gert bites her lip, about to ask Chase if he minds turning around as she changes, but by the time she opens her mouth, he already has. Which is a relief.

While obviously he has seen her naked before, she’s thankful that he is fast to catch on to her complete dread at this moment. She’s just not ready for him to be seeing all of that right now. Especially since they’re not gonna be doing _that _anytime soon. Or, at least that’s the plan. Well, until she can get some meds so she’ll feel more confident about it. That is definitely the plan.

And yet, Gert’s eyes can’t help but wander in Chase’s direction and she feels hot all over as she catches a glimpse of him shirtless.

_Girl, if you don’t get a hold of yourself _right now_-_

She forces herself to look away from him shortly after that.

Eventually, they get in the bed, and naturally, there’s a slight awkwardness in the air at first. After all, this is all so new to them. They’ve been together, for what? A few hours or so? Then again, they’ve already shared a tent. And basically, have been sleeping side by side since they’ve run away.

So, what makes sharing a bed any different? Is it the fact that, besides Old Lace in the room, they truly are alone for once? Molly is down the hall from them, but that feels like miles away in comparison to these past few days.

Chase dares to grab her hand tenderly, doing nothing else as if worried she doesn’t want him to. “This okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

Why does holding hands suddenly seem taboo? She thinks back to their shameless hand-holding during the meeting earlier. They hadn’t had a problem basically declaring their newfound relationship to the group with this small display of affection, despite her not totally being one for PDA. And yet, now Chase feels like he needs to ask her permission to touch her.

Again, the only real difference is the change of scenery – a bedroom. With no one around. It’s new territory for them. It also feels incredibly intimate.

“So, um… d-do you wanna go right to sleep, or…?” Chase stammers.

“Can we just talk for a bit first?” Gert wraps her arm around her stomach, attempting to get settled. “The, um, anxiety gets worse at night sometimes.”

He nods. “I remember how it was in the tent.”

“Right.” She really doesn’t feel like talking about the crying right now. Just positive thoughts. “Um, I just… A distraction would be pretty good right about now.”

“Okay. Hmm, what should we talk about then…”

Things get a little too quiet all too fast, and it’s Chase’s laughter that cuts through the silence.

“Wait, so, do we really have nothing to talk about? With everything going on?”

Gert chortles. “Well, there’s not a whole lot of good things that have been happening to us lately. Besides, you know, finding this place… and well,_ this_ happening, I guess.”

“Right.” He smiles over at her. “Does seem kinda counterproductive to talk about all that other stuff with us trying to help you sleep.”

“Mm-hmm.”

There’s another silence that stretches a little too long, during which Chase seems to consider something. “Okay, here’s a topic – tell me,” he says, pointing up, “does that water stain there not look completely like Danny DeVito, or is that just me?”

“What?” Gert blurts, through a fit of giggles.

“I mean, doesn’t it?” he asks with a pointed expression.

She picks up on what he’s doing. The subject is honestly quite pathetic, but she knows this is a sincere attempt on his part to distract her right now, and she’s grateful. So, she decides to humor him and squints hard, like she’s trying to see it. “I don’t know, Chase, you might need to get your eyes checked because that definitely looks more like an acorn to me, pal.”

“No _way_, are you kidding me? Look, it’s _totally_ him!” He gestures around like a teacher at a chalkboard. “See, there’s the head, and then there’s the-“

“Nope, look at that top part. Are you really trying to tell me that his head is _that _small because that is _physically_ impossible-“

“Oh, come on. You can totally see it, and you know it.”

“Nope, Team Acorn here all the way, baby!”

“It is _so _DeVito!”

“You’re wrong, and, you sir, have absolutely nothing to back up your claim.”

Somehow, they continue on like this for quite a bit, and okay, it is literally _the_ dumbest argument _ever_. But it’s also completely fun. Gert is actually forgetting all about her anxiety tonight, which is truly amazing.

Finally, after who knows how long, they double over in laughter when Chase admits defeat. “And that is why you’re on the debate team.”

She laughs, elated. “I just really like to stand my ground, you know?”

“Mm-hmm, and I still say that’s DeVito up there.”

“Hey, take that back! You already forfeited, remember!”

“Yeah, yeah…” He trails off, waving this off.

After this, there’s no longer any awkward silences between them. First, they talk a little bit about her being on the debate team, which eventually shifts to one of Gert’s favorite topics of all time – feminism.

By this point, she’s positive that Chase is bored and wishing that he could go to sleep already, but she finds herself unable to stop talking now that she’s on such a roll. It feels so good to discuss something that she’s confident about, and well, as she takes him in, Gert sees that he doesn’t appear to be completely turned off by it.

In fact, he’s listening intently with his arm snaked around her waist, laughing at certain parts when she makes a snarky remark. He’s got that puppy look of his going on that lets her know that he’s confused mostly by the different topics she brings up. Especially since he only inserts a reply when he seems comfortable to. Which isn’t too often but, bless him, he’s really trying.

Truth be told, it’s just nice to have a captive audience for a change.

It feels like she’s been talking for hours when she notices that Chase is starting to fall asleep.

“I’m really boring you, aren’t I?”

“No, Gert, it’s…” He shakes his head, faintly smiling. “Honestly, I like listening to you talk. You really get into it.”

“What can I say? I’m passionate.”

“You can tell.” He tries to stifle a yawn but fails. It’s clear, the boy is beat.

Gert clears her throat. “Um, we should probably get some rest since you’re totally about to pass out on me right now.”

Chase chuckles softly. “Sorry.”

“And with all that practicing tomorrow that Nico was talking about, too, of course…”

“Mm-hmm…” He trails off, totally ready to doze off.

“’Night, Chase.”

“’Night, Gert,” he murmurs. And with that, he drifts off to sleep.

And with a chuckle to herself, Gert closes her eyes. She’s ready to fall asleep, too.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update/moment may or may not take a little bit to get posted cuz I still have to finish it but I do already have a later moment written (was actually the first one I wrote & will certainly be the longest I expect) so I definitely plan to make these updates as soon as I can. After all I'm still determined to beat S3. lol Anyway, as always feedback is definitely appreciated! :)


	3. Let's Not Make It Weird Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Gert & Chase have a talk about Molly, Topher & her anxiety but also Gert feels like they need to preserve water so she proposes that she & Chase should take showers together. Which would be less awkward and less complicated if they weren't supposed to be waiting to have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I decided to do this whole thing, I forgot how both 2x03 & 2x04 ended on cliffhangers right before where Gertchase having this moment and the next one would take place, so just gonna put that out there as a quick disclaimer. But since the events that cause these convos to go down the way they do happen in those particular eps and for the sake of this fic, let's just count this moment as a 2x03 one, ok? lol

"Can you _believe _Molly?" Gert snaps, slamming the bedroom door behind her. "I don't get it! Why does she have to go sneaking around to play vigilante instead of, you know, _staying safe here_? People are still looking for us! Like, I don't know, our _murderous parents_, for example!" She sighs deeply. "Is she _trying_ to send me over the edge, or _what_?!" She peers over at Chase, who is visibly speechless. 

_Great. _

"What?" She throws her arms up in frustration. "Let me guess, you think I'm being too harsh and that I need to calm down-"

"Well, I, uh-" Chase stumbles, and Gert shakes her head before he can continue.

"Excuse me, if I'm being a concerned big sister who just doesn't want Molly getting into serious trouble,_ especially_ while I'm already hanging by a _thread_ here-"

"Gert, I agree with you, ok?" he interjects. "I don't think she should be out at night alone either, and-"

"Not to mention, this Topher guy? What if he really does end up turning out to be a serial killer who tricked us for a place to stay? What if he tries murdering us in our sleep? Chase, what if-"

Chase grabs her by the shoulder, putting a stop to her heated tirade. "Whoa, hey now, let's just... relax for a sec, all right? I don't trust him either, remember?" One of his hands slide up to her cheek. "I'm on your side here with all this."

"Oh. Yeah, right," Gert nods, willing herself to relax slightly and enjoy the warmth of his skin on hers as his thumb strokes her cheek. She drops her head against his shoulder and takes a deep breath. "Fine, I'll stop. For now."

_At least until morning, that is._

"We'll find out his whole deal tomorrow, ok?" His lips briefly brush against the top of her head. She closes her eyes, savoring it. "I'll have the fistigons handy when we get up if he starts any bullshit. And I'm sure if he tries anything tonight, Old Lace'll do something about it first. He's not gonna be doing anything to you or Molly."

Gert laughs, relieved. "Right, totally." She clears her throat, considering something now that they're alone. "Oh, um... you know, speaking of me losing my temper, I'm... sorry for snapping at you earlier at training, by the way."

Chase pulls away from her slightly so that he's face to face with her again. "Oh, uh, you don't... There's really no need for you t-"

"The thing is that I know I was a lot today, and I..." She licks her lips, trying to find the proper words. Apologizing isn't something she feels very accustomed to doing. Still, even with a clouded mind, she can tell that she probably almost scared him off completely with her behavior today. "The truth is I'm a handful when I'm off my meds and I know you're probably having regrets about this whole thing between us already as it is, and you know, that's okay because I never exp-"

"What are you talking about, Gert?" He frowns at her. "What do you mean, regrets? What regrets?"

"Nothing." She shakes head again. "Forget it. I don't- It's just... the anxiety talking, I think."

_Is it though? Or is it more than that?_

She can't tell at the moment. Her emotions are all over the place.

"Forget I said anything. I'm just talking nonsense."

"Are you sure you're alright?" His eyes appear to be searching hers. "Look, I know I was a total fail helping you through this stuff today, but I'm really gonna try to do better, okay? I'll cool it with the Coach Alphona quotes. I know you hate them."

Gert's face grimaces momentarily before breaking out in laughter. "I do. I really, _really_ do. Sorry."

Chase smirks, linking his hand with hers. "Guess I'm just gonna have to keep bugging Molly for more advice these days." 

"Oh? Have you been, um, talking to her about us?" she inquires, trying for a casual tone but her curiosity is peaked. 

"Well, I-" He clearly thinks he's in trouble here. "I mean, she_ is_ your sister and, well, has actual experience with all this... dealing with your anxiety, I mean. So, I..."

"It's f-fine," Gert cuts him off with a shaky voice.

"Is it?"

She's not completely confident if she's telling the truth or not. After all, her boyfriend and her sister having private conversations about her and her relationship with Chase behind her back really doesn't sound appealing to Gert at all. But then, this meant Chase is trying to do what he can to be there for her. Which... okay, they _are_ together now. So him trying to support her maybe seemed expected, but the fact he's going to try to put in the actual work is still something for her to process for some reason.

"Yeah," she states simply. A big part of her is ready to drop the conversation altogether suddenly. "Anyway, you're not doing _that_ bad. Just, you know, ixnay on the sports metaphors, please. Some of us didn't grow up thinking of lacrosse as a form of religion."

Chase gapes at her temporarily before chuckling. "Fair enough. Point taken." He holds up his hand. "Like I said, I'll stop. Scout's honor."

Gert snorts. "You were never a scout so shut up." She sticks out her tongue and they both crack up at this. "But thanks."

"So, tomorrow - a fresh new start, yeah?" He smiles at her, hopeful.

"Sure."

_Maybe I'll wake up and he'll have gotten me my meds somehow. That would solve everything._

Because, of course, this is a totally rational thought to be having right now.

Chase leans in to press a chaste peck on her lips before slipping past her as he kicks off his shoes. "Man, do I feel beat."

"So do I."

"You know, I fixed up the bathroom earlier so it's less gross if you're interested in a shower. I know I sure could use one."

"Is that an invitation?" she blurts out. Gert doesn't know what gave her the courage to say it, but it's too late. She crimsons as she watches Chase's face change.

_Kill me now._

"Wait, Gert, did you just ask me if-"

Gert nervously laughs. "I was kidding!" She ponders in silence before clearing her throat. "Or, you know, I was thinking that since there's six of us and we're living in this underground mansion with limited water supply... maybe the two of us should try taking shared showers together. You know, do what we can to preserve the water for everyone else." She shrugs as candidly as she can muster. "It kinda makes sense, you know, with us being a couple and all. I mean, we've already seen each other... without clothes and it's purely a logical move, so... there shouldn't be any awkwardness involved." The fact that she gulps at the end of all this doesn't escape her. "Right?"

"I... guess so." She can't quite read his expression, but then she can't help understanding his confusion either. One minute they're talking about her anxiety and now she's throwing this spur-of-the-moment proposition at him. Gert knows that up until now they've been taking it slow like they promised they would. More like at a glacial pace, to be exact. So, a shower together, _naked_? That is quite the leap, all things considered.

But here they are, and she's looking up at Chase expectantly, vehemently willing herself to be brave right now. "So, let's get to it."

"Okay." 

After gathering up some clothes as pajamas to change into, the pair make their way into the hallway. They move quietly as they slip past Topher and Old Lace, who both appear to be asleep in their respective spots. 

_Good. He better stay like that, or so help me, I will personally command Old Lace to rip him to shreds if he dare touches Molly._

Once she and Chase make it to the bathroom, some of Gert's confidence cools down slightly. After all, _she's_ the reason that they're not having sex again yet. She's been saying how nervous she'll be about handling the situation. But then, she reminds herself that this isn't them on their way to have sex. It's just a shower. They don't even need to touch or look at each other during it technically. 

She thinks this as she realizes that they're at that stage again where they need to undress in front of the other. Gert hesitates and waits to see what Chase does. Not even a second later, he's unbuttoning his coveralls and that's when she feels her heartbeat racing faster. 

With all the craziness of saving Alex and her anxiety pushing her to her limit, she hadn't gotten to appreciate the scenario of her boyfriend essentially dressed like a mechanic until this moment. And now he's taking his clothes off in front of her. This is basically a real life sex fantasy coming true and part of her hates it, because _no_. They're supposed to be waiting. She is not emotionally prepared to go back there with him yet. She's not.

_But boy, does he sure look good... Stop it! This isn't meant to be like that! Non-sexual shower, remember!_

Gert tries to shake these thoughts away as she takes in the sight of Chase standing before her in just his boxers and a white wife-beater. She gulps as she slips off her leather jacket and places it on a nearby hook. Next, she goes to unbuckle her overalls and watches as Chase's eyes focus on her handiwork. Eventually, he looks back up at her and she's grateful because she's nervous enough as it is right now. 

Once they're both down to their underwear, Gert can almost feel herself chickening out and that's when she speaks up. "Could you... turn around for a minute? Let me get in first so there's no..."

"Okay."

She doesn't expect him to get it so quickly, but maybe Chase is a little anxious too and that makes her feel better. After he faces the other way, she proceeds to get undressed and enters the shower, turning it on. She lets the water run and soaks up the warmth from it. Oh, to be clean again! 

_I will never take warm showers for granted ever again. _

A few more moments pass before Gert is ready to ask Chase to join her, but eventually she does. She continues facing the direction of the water as he enters, figuring she should give him some privacy at first. Slowly though, she turns around and wills herself not to look down out of curiosity. "Hey," she whispers, attempting to break the ice.

"Hey," Chase faintly smiles, trying not to laugh.

"Let's not make this weird," Gert replies, resisting her own urge to giggle. Now that they're actually doing it, she's starting to get over the slight fear she was feeling beforehand. 

"Got it. Totally normal."

And somehow it doesn't get weird. In unison, they silently take their shower. It would have been so easy for the situation to take a turn, whether it be an uncomfortable one or a sexual one. But Chase continues to be completely respectful, only briefly touching her when she asks him to help her by soaping up her back for her and god, does it feel so good. She lets herself enjoy every caress from him on her skin since this is probably going to be as intimate as they'll be getting for a little while at this rate.

It's maybe ten minutes maximum of them in the shower together, but this is the longest they've gotten to be all alone all day and it has also easily been the best part of it. No fighting, no drama. Just each other's company. 

Maybe they can do this whole couple thing, after all.

Once the water is turned off, they linger in the shower and Gert feels an urge to kiss Chase so she does. "Thanks for being a gentleman," she whispers. 

"Of course." 

Gert tries not to let her eyes wander, but she can't totally help the glances that she throws in his direction as they step out of the shower together. Not when certain body parts are right there in front of her. Especially when she's already seen certain one through a pair of x-ray googles and she simply feels the impulse to confirm what she already knows. 

_Way to not make things sexual, girl._

She reaches for a towel and wraps it around her. "So, we did that."

"Yep," Chase laughs.

"Could have been more awkward. Guess this could be a new routine for us."

"Right, gotta preserve all the water we can." He smirks at her in such a dorky way it's adorable.

"Mm-hmm." Gert grabs her change of clothes. "The company's not so awful either, I guess." She lets her towel fall and begins dressing. All the while she's noticing that Chase still isn't wearing a shirt. "You typically sleep without a shirt on, Chase?" she quips.

"Oh.... Is this... bothering you?"

_Not particularly..._

Gert shrugs nonchalantly. "Just poking fun. So, I was figuring we'd go to our room separately, in case any of the others are walking around and-"

"Gert, seriously?" Chase looks back in disbelief. "Everyone knows we're together so what's the big d-"

"Can we just do this, please?" she snaps. She lowers her voice. "I mean, can we?"

It's unnecessary, she knows. She's being a little dramatic, of course, but what if Molly sees them walking out together? Gert would be mortified if her little sister caught her in the act of sneaking around with Chase, even if it had only been an innocent couple shower. It is bad enough that Nico had assumed that morning that they were having sex again. 

"Okay."

Gert decides that she'll head to the room first and that Chase will wait a few minutes before following her back. He agrees. 

On the way back, she doesn't run into anyone, which is great. Not to mention, Old Lace and Topher both seem to still be sleeping. She slips into her room and shuts the door.

_Home free!_

She makes her way over to the bed and plops down, suddenly rather exhausted. It has been a long day. Another one where she wonders how long things are going to stay like this. Not that this place isn't kinda incredible in its own way, but sometimes she really misses her old bed, her old life. Familiarity.

This whole running away thing just feels like a weird break from their real life. 

Gert's mind continues to wander as she waits for Chase to return and it hits her that it's taking him a little longer than expected.

_I wonder what's keeping him. _

Thankfully it's only a few minutes later when she gets her answer. Chase opens the door and he almost looks embarrassed.

"What took you so long?"

"I... um, ran into Molly on the way back."

_I knew it!!_

Gert cringes. "Oh God, see, this is why we had to come back at different times. That conversation would have been... awkward."

"I get it now." Chase is still going around shirtless and now it looks like he feels uncomfortable. "I don't wanna talk about that stuff with Molly." He eyes the closet and rummages through it to pull out a long sleeve shirt before putting it on. He then takes his place on the bed beside her. "She's like a baby sister to me."

"I know." Gert looks over at him and smiles. 

Chase yawns. "So, you ready for sleep, or what?"

If she had been asked a few moments before, she would have answered 'yes' without hesitation. After all, it'd been quite the day. But now her mind is buzzing. Not just on an anxiety-filled thoughts level, but as she looks at Chase, there's something else there. Something that their innocent enough shower had awakened in her. "Not totally." Gert works up her courage and leans in. 

Chase seems caught off-guard when her lips touch his, but still smiles into the kiss. "Well then," he chuckles. They both lean in this time and continue. It's soft and relaxed and all things good, making Gert want to deepen it. So she does, slipping her tongue in to meet his. Which is when things begin to naturally accelerate. But before anything can say it got started, Chase pulls away long enough to ask a question. "Thought you were feeling nervous about all this stuff?"

Gert shrugs. "Well, we're... just making out right now..._ right_?" Even though part of her almost seems like it's wanting to go beyond that. Just a part, but it's enough.

"Right..." Chase's lips come together almost as if into a pout as he considers something. "I just... We haven't really gotten to do a lot of this since we've been together, so..."

"I know."

He has a point. They'd only shared a handful of kisses so far these last couple of days and nothing this level just yet. But then, maybe it's time for things to progress a little. Because Gert is finding herself wanting to go two speeds with Chase and she can't figure out which one is winning. Part of her is scared about the possible consequences of her having sex with him while not on her meds, but the longing she feels in her body for him to touch her is also very strong. She wants him badly, more than she'd ever care to admit.

"Can't we just be stupid teenagers for a second and have a normal make-out without turning it into the end of the world?" she quips. 

Chase laughs and bites his lip. "I'm definitely up for it, if you are, of course."

So, they do kiss and it's really, really nice. So nice, in fact that, Gert loses all train of thought, which is just great because everything before this moment is a total blur now. No thoughts of murderous parents, no thoughts of little sisters putting their lives at stake, no thoughts of mysterious strangers appearing out of nowhere. Just a girl and a boy enjoying their time together. 

At certain times, she does feel tempted to tell Chase that she doesn't want to wait. Because when they're like this, it's easy for her mind to relive that moment when everything changed for them. To feel that rush as she remembers how it felt to have him inside of her.

Gert is only half-aware that she's tugging at Chase's shirt when he pulls away from her.

"We should probably slow down. Don't wanna push you too hard."

"Right." Her face burns as she looks away. _Great. That wasn't embarrassing at all. _"Um, you know, maybe we... _should_ just go to sleep. I'm kinda feeling tired now, after all."_ Nice save._

_"_Yeah?" Chase nods. "Okay."

"Okay," Gert tells herself as she lies her head down. 

It only takes a few minutes for Chase to fall asleep once they get settled into their sleeping positions. She's jealous. How she wishes she could remain that unbothered to the rest of the world. But now that she has nothing to distract her, besides the sound of her boyfriend's soft snores, her mind is wandering again. Her anxiety is growing once more.

_Yikes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there you go. lol I just had the idea of them showering together cuz I remember someone bringing up once that they could picture Gert being like that about preserving water and thought it was amusing. Otherwise this moment probably wouldn't have gotten written but I wanted to write a missing moment before this next one so it feels like buildup to it like a proper fic. lol


	4. The Eiffel Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert & Chase have a talk about a certain brunette and things take a turn in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first moment I wrote and it's certainly the longest. I was originally gonna post it as a one-shot and I'm kinda glad I didn't because now I'm doing this, where all these missing moments hopefully match up into one narrative. Not to mention, I've reedited this one how many times because I couldn't decide if it was good or not. And since my beta is unavailable, well.... go easy on me. lol Anyway, here we go. Enjoy?

_This has been such a shitshow of a day._

Gert thinks this as she and Chase hightail it to their bedroom, with Old Lace lingering by the door. Obviously, the dinosaur has missed her and wants some attention. That said, Gert really had meant her warning to Topher just moments before about Old Lace continuing to keep a watch on him.

_As long as he's staying in this mansion and near Molly, at least. We can't risk it._

While it's true the group has given Topher a reluctant okay to stay with them for now, they clearly still don't fully trust him yet. He can dumpster dive all the food he wants to try to win them over with, but it doesn’t make him part of their family. Even if Molly does now believe Topher may be some long lost relative of hers because of their matching glowing eyes and powers.

_Whatever._ I_ am her sister. Regardless if they _are_ possibly blood related or not, that’s never gonna change._

Gert sits on the bed and yanks off her boots, trying to push this train of thought away. Her feet are killing her, and she wants to forget all about today’s events. She considers burying her face into her pillow and screaming her head off. Just to see if it makes any difference of her feeling better or not.

_Probably not. Ugh. Oh well._

“You okay?” Chase asks as he shuts the door behind him.

It’s a question he has been asking her pretty much since the moment they’ve gotten together, and lately Gert’s been trying to sidestep it a bit since she doesn’t want to burden him and the others with the truth. But earlier, during the earthquake, she had completely lost her cool.

This whole ‘being without her meds’ thing is really starting to get unbearable for her. She’s been snappy, on edge at all times, and her head almost always feels like it’s repeatedly being jabbed with a hot poker.

So, is she okay? No. Is she gonna tell her concerned boyfriend that, though?

_No._

“Yeah. Just peachy.”

Gert knows she’s a horrible liar. She always has been.

Every once in a while, Chase can see past her bullshit, but luckily for her, he seems like he’s unaware of it this time. That, or he’s afraid to push her limits (that’s definitely more likely, considering the circumstances), which she guesses that she can’t totally blame him for. She does tend to take her frustration out on him a lot of the time, more than most people would probably handle well. But this is _hard_. Anxiety is hard.

Being in a brand-new relationship while on the run and dealing with high-level anxiety without medication at the same time? Even harder.

Chase makes his way over to their bed with a sigh. “Today was… something else.” He sits down and slips his shoes off quickly so he can join her.

_That’s one way to put it._

“Mm-hmm,” Gert mumbles, reaching for the copy of _Slouching Towards Bethlehem _she found yesterday that is sitting on her dresser. Maybe reading some Didion will distract her enough from her problems. Probably not, but it’s worth a shot, right?

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Chase inquires, in a tone that suggests that he’s trying hard not to pry, but he still really wants to know how she’s doing.

_So much for fooling him._

Of course, after a day like this, there’s plenty of things for them to talk about. Her mood, on the other hand, isn’t quite ready for it yet.

“Mm,” Gert answers, as she turns a page. There’s silence, and when she looks up, she sees Chase making a face. Clearly, he is worried about her and, okay, she secretly likes it. She really does, but it also makes her feel like shit.

“Y’know, I saw your face earlier, when you joked about your meds at dinner-“

“Oh, um, that was just…”

“I know you weren’t joking, Gert.”

Gert purses her lips, ready to deflect like she’s been trying to do ever since this conversation has started but decides to be truthful. “It just gets pretty hard sometimes, you know? That earthquake really got to me. I thought it was all over for us. I thought… it was _the_ one-”

“I know.” Chase grabs for her hand. “And really, I get why you tried sneaking into the nurse’s office, okay?” There’s a squeeze before he lets go. “Someday we’re gonna be able to get you your meds. I promise.”

_Someday._

Gert hates that word. She needs her meds, _now_. No one truly seems aware of how much of a struggle she’s been going through these last few days. Anxiety is a debilitating illness. One that she has been suffering from for years now, and it’s not getting any easier. Why else would she dare pull a stunt like she did today if it wasn't absolutely vital to get her hands on a bottle of her prescription immediately? 

_No one understands. None of them. But then, why would they? They don’t have this. To them, I’m probably just another problem they can’t solve and have to deal with. I’m not important enough. I shouldn’t expect them to care._

Now Gert does know Chase deserves some credit since he’s been trying to be there for her as much as he can since they ran away. But there’s only so much comfort he can provide her when her mind is spiraling out of control and he still doesn’t fully comprehend how bad it is. Then again, she’s trying to tone down explaining to him how it all works, because every time she does, that seems to be when her real grumpiness comes out.

Oh, how she wishes she could make him understand all this. But she doesn’t know how to explain it to him anymore.

“Right.” There’s a slight edge when it comes out of her mouth, but once again, Chase doesn’t seem to detect this.

“It’s kinda crazy how we were talking about our old lives and Atlas this morning, and then we had to go back there today. What are the odds, huh?” He shakes his head with a slight chuckle.

“Mmhmm.” Gert is back to her book, but she’s been reading the same paragraph for a minute straight because she can’t focus on it. All she can think about is taking deep breaths and attempting to keep calm.

“Gert.”

“What?”

_Uh oh. Here we go._

“Are you… mad at me?” Chase asks her this cautiously, undoubtedly anticipating her blowing up at him for asking such a thing. Were her mood swings really _that _bad?

“Huh? Why do you say that?” She glances over at him, lowering her book, and sees the apprehensive expression he’s currently wearing. He _really_ wants her to talk to him.

There had been something different about that morning, something about it that made Gert feel comfortable confessing how a part of her missed their old lives, mundane aspects included. Unfortunately, this conversation doesn’t seem to be going down as smoothly as that one did.

“I don’t know,” Chase shrugs. “Probably because you seem like you’re a hundred miles away right now, and like you’d rather be anywhere else than here with me.”

“That’s not true.”

Gert knows that’s a lie, but she doesn’t want it to be. She truly does want to be here with Chase. Of course, she does. She loves that they’re together now. She’s been wanting this for a such long time, but she also has so many other things on her mind. Not just the potential L.A.-destructing earthquake looming over them, not just her meds, not just Topher residing with them in this desolate underground mansion, not even the fact that their parents almost caught them at the school today.

It’s the trivial stuff too. She realizes how much of what she said in bed that morning was accurate. She does miss the routine of boring high school classes. She does miss the structure of knowing what would be happening that day. And, _yes_, she does even miss dealing with the wrath that was Eiffel.

Or Gert had. Until coming face to face with the icy, shallow brunette herself just a mere 2 hours ago. After watching said brunette walk out of a bathroom right behind her grinning ear to ear boyfriend.

_What the hell was_ that _about? So, now Chase is totally cool with her again? Just like _ _that?_

Gert is aware she’s being irrational with this line of thinking. After all, Chase had already explained to all of them afterwards that he remembered Eiffel had a stolen master key to Atlas and always skipped all-school assembly by hiding out in the once-was girls’ bathroom.

_Huh. I wonder how he knew all that…_

She knows that Chase was friends with Eiffel before all of them finding out about their parents and PRIDE. That checks out, but something about his description of their interaction still doesn’t quite sit well with Gert.

Eiffel has always been blatantly into Chase, whether it was in a superficial way or not. He had to know. And how Chase came out of that bathroom… Why had he been so smiley? His eyes literally followed Eiffel as she strutted away from them.

Gert thinks back to eighth grade and remembers how sure she’d been that Chase and Eiffel were not-so secretly sneaking around at the time. She is still sure of it to this day. Eiffel had started to show him more attention because of his lacrosse star status rising, which he appeared to eat up, so the group saw more of her after that.

Chase has never discussed that whole situation with Gert, not even pre-Amy. So, technically, she’s never gotten the full story concerning him and Eiffel. But since she’d already written that narrative in her head a long time ago, Gert doesn’t question the new conclusion she does reach.

_Something happened in that bathroom between them._

And even if nothing did, who’s to say that Chase doesn’t wish that something had gone down? He probably misses having the model types swooning over him. It’s what he knows best.

Gert is most certainly not Eiffel. She is nowhere near being like the preppy brunette. Something that she has always been proud of, but still feels an insecurity about.

It’s a similar one she has felt towards Karolina after all these years, but not exactly. Karolina is not just beautiful; she is generally warm and compassionate. The perfect church girl who appears as though she can do no wrong. At least, that’s how Gert had always seen her in the past.

Eiffel, on the other hand, is quite loud and demanding, while maintaining an unrelenting confidence. Whether one likes her bitchiness or not, people tend to pay attention to her.

These are things that bother Gert. She has always wanted to be seen and heard. She wants to change the world for the better. But she’s also always been relatively invisible, despite her passionate activism and dying her hair purple the summer before sophomore year.

Honestly, these kinds of thoughts shouldn’t be relevant anymore. Their world is exponentially different than it was two weeks ago. But Gert can’t help it. Today has brought all these pesky feelings flooding back.

She wants to remain focused on the potential threat of Topher’s presence. But there’s nothing she can actively do about that problem right now. Eiffel, on the other hand… Gert knows that she can bring the other girl up to Chase and, hopefully, get her answer. Does she dare to?

_Do it._

“Chase, what really happened between you guys in that bathroom?”

“What?” Chase’s face falters like he’s feeling guilty. Or, maybe she’s just imagining it. But there’s definitely something there that she can’t entirely read. “You mean, me and Eiffel? Why would you even bring that up…?“

“It just really seems like something did, and I’d really appreciate that if something_ did_ happen, you would actually _tell_ me to my face so I’m not just sitting around here like an idiot wondering if my boyf-“

“Gert, _nothing_ happened, okay? I only went to her because I remembered she happened to have that key, that’s_ it_.” Chase shifts so he’s sitting closer to her. He reaches for her hand, which she pulls back slightly with a frown. “Gert, come on. I wouldn’t do something like that to you. You have to believe me.”

She purses her lips together. “Oh, really?” she snaps with a little less bark than intended, maybe because she does want it to be the truth.

“Yes!” Chase looks at her with inquiring eyes. “Why would I _ever_ do anything like that? I’m _not_ interested in Eiffel in the slightest-“

Gert shrugs. “I don't know. Maybe because you’re bored. Maybe because you had the opportunity _to_,” she says, her voice rising with each word. “Maybe because-“

“Okay, that’s just…” He shakes his head, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

_Great, so now I really am just the crazy, delusional girlfriend, huh? Awesome. _

She sighs. “All right, _fine_. Explain the situation to me! Alex made it seem like you’d been in that bathroom for a while. What were you doing in there with her? I’d really like to know.”

Chase hesitates, as if he’s realizing why the situation looks as bad as it does to her now that he’s about to tell her about it. “Well, she asked me for a favor in exchange for the key. I told you that part already.”

“You never actually said_ what_ that favor was though,” she points out.

Gert can’t help it that her mind jumps straight to the two of them hooking up. Sure, it’s a stretch, perhaps. Since after all, Chase keeps telling her that it’s perfectly fine that sex is off the table for them until she feels ready to go there again.

He's been putting up a solid front about the whole thing, but Gert is sure eventually he'll get bored of her. But then... hadn't Chase been the one to put a stop to things before they went too far last night, not her? It was all kinda blurry to her at the moment. She had been so mad at Molly for sneaking out, and then with Topher showing up at the Hostel... Definitely hadn't been good for her mood swings.

A part of her feels guilty that she’s holding out on Chase, regardless of how fine he seems with it, but then Gert thinks of how silly it is for her to feel that way. Since if she isn’t ready, then she shouldn’t feel like they need to have sex. Simple as that.

Except she really thinks that she _is_ ready. That she’s just been using the fact that she’s scared to be vulnerable as an excuse. After all, she doesn’t actually know _exactly _what sex without being on her meds would be like. Just what she had heard from the doctors.

_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad._

At the very least, she does_ want_ to be ready for him. Her behavior last night had made it obvious.

She suddenly imagines Eiffel throwing herself at Chase. Since Gert’s positive nothing would stop the arrogant girl from going there as long as she knows she has a shot with him. She can picture it all too easily. As if she can tell this is something that surely happened before all their lives changed. Again, how did Chase know _exactly _where Eiffel would be during the assembly? Had it been a time and place where they met for their hookups?

Of all places to choose from too. Gert remembers how proud she had been the day the school approved her petition for a gender-neutral bathroom. How she had gotten Chase to sign said petition. It had been two victories for her. Now all she can think about is Chase and Eiffel getting hot and heavy there, and that is just…

_Gross. _

“Oh, God, Gert, the favor was so stupid,” Chase laughs. _He has the nerve to laugh right now?_ _Seriously?_ “She asked me to take a selfie with her to help her get more likes.”

_Huh?_

“What?” This… isn’t the answer Gert had been expecting. At all. And yet, it makes perfect sense.

_A shallow bitch until the end._

“Yeah. I mean, taking a pic with a wanted runaway? What better way to get views, right?” He smirks. “At least in the eyes of Eiffel, of course.” He shakes his head. “I swear, she made me take I don’t know how many with her before she finally picked one.”

“Oh.” Gert blinks, taken aback by this information. Not because it’s hard to believe. Not at all. It’s certainly Eiffel to a T. There’s no denying that. But she can’t help thinking about how she never considered anything like this. How her mind had immediately taken the jealousy route and assumed the worst. She had made the assumption that Chase would do that to her without hesitation.

_God, I’m so stupid._

Or was she? She can’t stop the thoughts continuing to plague her brain. Okay, so she was wrong. About_ that _part. She still wonders what Chase would have done if Eiffel’s favor hadn’t been the self-serving kind. What if she _had_ asked him to hook up with her? He says he wouldn’t have done it, but it’s easy to say that when sex isn't being offered on a silver platter in the form of a hot girl that he may or may not have already been with in the past.

_And it’s not like he’s been getting it from me… _

“Like I said, it was totally stupid.” He shrugs, nonchalantly. “I figured, what’s one dumb selfie for old time’s sake so we could get what we needed, you know? Though I guess, our parents could possibly see it, but I wasn’t really thinking about that part…”

“Right,” Gert swallows, trying to push these never-ending ideas out of her head so she can just be in the moment with him. To make herself see that he’s telling her the truth. “I gotta say, if it wasn’t Eiffel we were talking about here, I probably wouldn’t maybe believe it, but then…” She snorts. “She would totally do that.”

There’s a beat before Chase smiles nervously at her. “So… we’re okay now?”

Gert partly wants to tell him no, because she’s got a slight case of mental warfare going on about all of this still. Instead, she’s able to force herself to simply nod. But that doesn’t stop her mouth from moving. “God, though, she really reminded me how much of a bitch she can be.”

_“Hi, Alvin… Other person.” _Gert can still hear Eiffel’s annoying voice as she had left.

_Is it really that hard to remember a person’s name? Or at least attempt to? Especially if the last time you saw that person, they called you a hateful bitch to your face? God, can be she be any more shallow?_

“Was she really _that_ bad?” Chase’s eyes dodge hers. “I mean, she _did_ at least acknowledge you. That’s sorta an improvement for her, right?”

_What?!_

“Are you kidding me right now? Are we talking about the same person here?” Gert stares at him, full of disbelief right now. “Eiffel? Bitchy dance captain who thinks it’s cute to pretend to forget people’s names because she’s above it all and-“

Chase clenches his jaw, like he possibly knows that he’s in the wrong, and yet he speaks up anyway. “Look, Gert, I get that you hate her, but I mean… she _did_ used to be a friend of mine. And you were even saying this morning that you missed h-“

“She was _awful_ to me, okay? To Molly. To Karolina.” Gert feels anger starting to stir up inside of her. “You realize that she was the one who spread the rumors about Karolina having sex with Brandon and Lucas at that party, right? _She_ _did__ that_. How are you okay with that when you’re the one who stopped them from-”

“I’m not!” Chase replies, defensively. “Of course, I’m not.” He frowns, shaking his head. “You’re right. You totally are. I shouldn’t have- It was just weird, okay? Being _back there_… at school. It feels like another lifetime ago, but it still felt familiar, you know? I guess it hadn’t hit me until then that I kinda missed it a bit. And, well, she was part of that once.”

“Mm,” Gert murmurs, not sure how to respond. She no longer remembers how they got to this moment, arguing over things that basically _were _another lifetime ago.

There’s a long silence between them. Neither seem to know what to say.

The first one to speak is Chase, who appears somber. “Look, I’m sorry that she was so mean to you guys, I really am. I think I’ve always known it but went along with it anyway. But well, she _can_ have her moments…”

“When’s that?” Gert blurts out.

Chase seems to reconsider his words. “Okay, that’s totally fair.” He smiles slightly, then clears his throat letting it be known he’s not done. “I just… She's never been someone that I could ever actually count on, but I did think of her as a friend once. At least, you know, on the surface.”

“Right.”

“I mean, she was kinda also the closest thing I had to a first girlfriend.” He pauses, realizing. “Or, well… that is, until now.” He reaches for her hand again, and this time Gert doesn’t pull it away. Her eyes stay glued to his. “Look… You’re my first_ real_ relationship, Gert. And that’s pretty fucking terrifying, all right? I really don’t wanna screw this up.”

“Okay.” Gert suddenly loses all the fight she has left in her. She doesn’t want to argue with Chase anymore. She just wants him to keep looking at her like he is at this very moment and forget everything else around them. To push all thoughts of Eiffel and her quasi-relationship with Chase away. To leave that all in the past. But she is still curious, and maybe it can give her some kind of clarity to finally know the truth. “So, you… _were_ with her once? Eiffel?”

“Well... Kinda. Not really.” Chase shakes his head, indifferently. “I mean, I don’t know. I haven't really thought about it in a long time. It’s just something that happened for a little while and then ended. It was literally nothing.” He shrugs. “I was just going through some… stuff at the time that I felt like I couldn’t talk to you guys about, and she was giving me attention. Which, I don’t know, was kinda a nice distraction, I guess. But it wasn’t..." Sigh. "You can't do serious with Eiffel, and I didn't want to. But yeah, it kinda started in the eighth grade and ended around when Amy died."

_Oh._

"It’s not like we ever actually... ” The next words he say come out in a hushed tone: “I haven’t actually been with anyone like… _that _before. Just_ you_.”

“Oh.”

Gert is stunned. They had never talked about this. It had never occurred to her that there had been two virgins in that room that night.

“Yeah.” He looks down sheepishly as he says it, as if embarrassed maybe.

Gert’s not quite sure how she’s expected to react here, but she says what she’s thinking anyway. “I guess that explains some things then…” Chase’s eyes dart up, in a panic. _Oh, he _would_ take it that way. Such a guy. _“I meant, more about you being so okay with us waiting to do it again, not because…” She shakes her head, resisting the urge to laugh. It is a little funny. “Though, in a _way,_ that too…“

“Hey!” Chase looks slightly wounded, but he also seems to sense that the mood between them is lighter and appears grateful for the change of direction in their conversation. Even if it is still at his expense. "For the record, I've had plenty of opportunities. I've been to a lot of parties and... It was just a personal choice."

“I'm only kidding.” For the first time in what feels like ages, Gert smiles. “But that does seem like good information to know.” The truth is she doesn’t actually care if Chase has been with anyone else but her or not. It’s not why she had been upset at all. It had been about having all the facts, and now after this conversation, Gert feels like she’s seeing the bigger picture a little bit better. 

“Look, Gert, I understand why you thought what you did, but you have to believe me when I say, I wouldn’t do that to you. Not ever.” Chase grins at her in that crooked way that makes his dimples appear and it almost makes her feel like swooning. God, he really can turn her soft too easily sometimes. _Un-fucking-believable._ “Besides, cheating is a total no-go for me. I don’t believe in it.”

“Right.” She barely gets the word out, still feeling uneasy for considering the possibility of him doing it.

“So, you believe me then? About everything?”

“Yes,” Gert whispers.

“Oh, good,” Chase lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief that amuses her. “You really had me worried there for a sec.” He turns her hand over, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t wanna be making you have any doubts about this, ok? ‘Cuz I like what we have going on here and I really like _you_.”

“Oh, you do, huh?” Gert lets herself lean up against him, something she had secretly thought about doing the entire time the group was talking to Topher earlier but resisted. Now she has no reservations about it. There are still some lingering doubts that she’s pondering over concerning their relationship, but just for now, she chooses to bury them. She’ll worry about all that later.

Chase wraps his loose arm around her. The contact is soothing, and she savors it. Finally, she can feel herself relaxing.

“Of course. I meant what I said this morning. ‘_This is the new normal’_, remember?” He presses a gentle kiss on the top of her head. It always feels so unexpectedly intimate when he does it, but she likes it. “Those weren’t just words. I want this - _us_.” His hand resting on her shoulder gives it a squeeze. “And I know things are rough for you right now with your anxiety, and maybe I still need to get better at being there for you with all that, but I’m really trying here, okay? I am. I hope you know that.”

_Whoa._

“I do.” After all, what else is there for her to say? In fact, she doesn’t feel like talking anymore.

Gert has the strongest urge to kiss him. So, she does. But it isn’t rushed the way he had kissed her that morning. When she turns to lean in, it’s slower. She pushes back that damn loose curl of his that’s been driving her nuts all day as her lips linger against his jawline. After a beat or two, they both go back in for more, and for a second, it’s all very tender and sweet. Which is very nice. But Gert realizes that’s not what she wants right now. She wants _more_.

She tosses her long-forgotten book aside, maneuvering herself so that she’s more comfortable as the pace of their kissing heightens. Chase has one of his hands buried in her hair while the other is assisting her in removing her cardigan. And oh God, his tongue is doing that thing that makes her whole body feel like jelly. She pulls away from him just long enough to swiftly remove her glasses and the two of them share a chuckle before they carry on.

Eventually, they fall back onto the bed and it’s suddenly a full-blown make-out session. Chase’s hands tentatively slide under Gert’s shirt and caresses her hips as he plants gentle kisses along her neck.

Meanwhile, Gert is grasping him by the back of his hair, relishing in all of this. His lips travel down her collarbone and it tickles. She inadvertently lets out a giggle and Chase pulls back to look at her. They exchange smiles before she notices his eyes wandering, and she catches on fast what he’s trying to be discreet about.

“Yes, Chase, I have boobs.” She laughs as he looks mortified at being caught checking out her slight cleavage today. “As you may well remember from last night,” she quips.

“Um, I...” Clearly, he's waiting for a lecture from her about women’s bodies being objectified again. Which is really tempting to consider doing simply to mess with him because it’s all too easy, but just this once she'll leave it be. Because right now that’s the last thing on her mind.

“It’s fine.” She shakes her head, still highly amused at the situation. “Really. Come here.” She pulls him back down to her and their lips meet once again. For a little while, they keep it to just kissing. Which is… okay. _More_ than just okay, of course. But then, Gert finds herself wanting even more like she had the night before. Which is why she starts tugging at Chase’s white shirt, letting him know that it needs to come off._ Now_.

He only pulls away from her for a brief moment to help her take it off before he’s back to hungrily kissing her. Gert takes this opportunity to run her hands up and down those abs of his. 

_God, he is hot. _

She had been downplaying her attraction to him when she offhandedly called him ‘handsome’ at breakfast, but there's absolutely no denying it now when they’re like this. Well to herself, at least.

Chase’s hands are traveling up her shirt again and that’s when Gert can’t stand it anymore. She has to do something, _now_. She pushes him off her slightly as she sits up and begins unbuttoning her blouse.

“Wait, Gert, you don’t have t-“

Gert stops fumbling for the buttons to look at him, her eyes widening. _Oh_. “You… _don’t_ want me to?”

“Of course, I want you to,” Chase replies, breathlessly.

“Do you really?” She feels her anxiety rising momentarily. “’Cuz from where I’m sitting… it almost seems like you_ don’t_ want me. Not really.” Her eyes lower to her lap. “Which is totally cool, because I’m sure this isn’t exactly the relationship you thought you were signing up for anyway. And I know you think I’m a total nutjob, which is definitely not attractive at all, so-“

“None of that is true, Gert.”

“Then why… I’m supposed to be the one who is scared here, okay? Since, you know, no meds means I’m probably gonna be a nervous wreck the whole time, and you’re probably expecting me to be like I was that night of the dance when I’m n-“ She stops herself from ranting. “If you don’t want to be with me, you can just say so and save yourself the hassle-“

“Of course I do! God, Gert, I want…” He stares at her intensely. “I guess I just didn’t want you to feel like we _have_ to do this, you know? ‘Cuz you said that you wanted to be ready, and I just want you to be sure about it when we _do_ have sex again… and I don’t want you to totally regret it later, so…”

His voice trails off as he bites his lip, letting his eyes roam back to her unfinished work with her shirt. Her lacy black bra is mostly on display. Gert can tell that his willpower is completely wavering at this point. He is obviously horny but has been trying to hide it from her until now, for her sake. She’s almost prepared to demand that he stop being so respectful this very second, even if it is secretly making her even more attracted to him, but resists.

“Are you?” He looks back up at her, questioningly. “Are you sure? Because if you want to, then…”

_Yes._

Gert doesn’t say it out loud though, just nods and kisses him. It takes Chase a second to process what’s happening, but once he does, he’s fervently kissing her back.

After that, all talking goes straight out the window. Gert finishes taking off her blouse and proceeds to impulsively take charge. This certainly helps the ‘removing of the clothes’ portion move along faster. It’s the part after where she hesitates a little.

She realizes how easy it can be to pretend to be confident until you’re completely naked in bed with your boyfriend and suddenly anxious about all the things that could go wrong during the sex.

It had been so much simpler at the dance, because she had taken her meds that morning. Not to mention, all the adrenaline pumping in the room and Chase’s absolute willingness to throw caution to the wind definitely helped. They had thought they were gonna die later that night.

Right now, though? There is an adrenaline rush still going on, but Gert’s mind is swirling from her nerves so eventually things come to a halt.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“We don’t have to do this, remember? If you wanna stop, we still totally can. Really, Gert. Just say the word and we’ll stop, ok?”

This is all she needs to hear for her head to clear itself. “No.” She wants to do this - she_ really_, really does - so dammit, they’re going to. “I don’t wanna stop. I wanna do this.”

Despite all this momentary self-assurance, Chase seems painfully aware of just how tense Gert still feels. “Um, would it help if I…”

“What?”

He licks his lips before whispering, “You know… if I, uh, helped you get… I mean-“

_Oh._

“I know what you mean.” Now it is her turn to blush. “You don’t have to…”

“I don’t mind.”

Gert considers his offer briefly. “Okay.”

Chase gently kisses her on the mouth one more time before doing anything else, and it calms her down almost instantly. Her eyes stay shut as she feels his hand skim down her body, making short detours along the way that leave her feeling hot and tingly all over. She whimpers until she feels one of his fingers slowly enter her for the first time and _whoa_. “_Holy fuck, Chase,_” she hisses, as her nails dig into his back, trying to keep her composure.

“Is this good?” Chase asks, his hot breath against her neck. “I’ve never… This is good, right?”

“Yes,” Gert cries. “Just, um… k-keep going,” she chokes out, turning her head towards his so that they’re touching. “And… a-a little deeper. I-I’ll guide you through it, ok? Just listen to me.”

So, he does. He starts off seeming a little unsure of himself, which Gert can only assume is from nerves, since she knows he wants to this to be as perfect as she does. But eventually, his strokes grow more confident, daring to slip in a second finger, and he gradually finds a rhythm that is just _ohhh sooo good_.

Gert is impressed. For someone claiming to be pretty inexperienced, Chase isn’t trying to let it show now. It's as if he wants her to know how much he’s been wanting this since the last time. She can tell. Desperately, she hopes that he can tell it’s been the same for her.

Chase’s mouth begins to explore her body more boldly as he continues, now that it’s abundantly clear they’re not stopping any time soon. He dips down to the valley of her breasts, hovering there briefly, and she sucks in a breath as he continues to go even lower to her ribcage. She lightly moans, clenching a handful of his hair, as his fingers gives a final thrust inside of her. “C-Chase, keep going…”

She still feels his lips resting on her tummy until he rises, and she opens her eyes to see a question in his. But there’s also something else. Is this what lust looks like on the face of Chase Stein? Because it’s kinda… _maybe_… sexy? “I wanna try something else. If that’s… okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

Gert tilts her head slightly, wondering what he means, but gets her answer when he slowly lowers himself even further. Except this time instead of his finger… it’s his mouth exploring. His tongue. And oh God, does Chase_ know_ what he’s doing with that tongue. He doesn’t seem as nervous as he did before, and she doesn’t have any need to instruct him. Not that she’s in the state of mind to do so.

Since you know, Chase fucking Stein is totally eating her out right now._ No big deal!_

Gert has masturbated plenty of times before, so she’s able to tell by now when she’s experiencing an orgasm, but the moment it hits her, it still takes her body completely by surprise. The sensation she feels works its way up and down her body, with her legs feeling a little shaky, and soon after, her toes curl up. Her skin feels like it’s on fire.

_OHMYGOD._

She can’t help it when she calls out Chase’s name as her back arches and she can feel him slightly chuckle against her inner thigh. He’s clearly feeling cocky right now.

_Oh, yeah? Well, two can play that game, mister._

Her eyes shoot open and she pushes him off her. Before she even realizes what she’s doing, as quickly as she can, Gert flips herself over on top of him. She sees him gaping up at her, visibly shocked at her sudden boldness. She can hardly believe it herself, but it’s almost as if something has awakened in her.

Because here she is straddling Chase with her hands resting on his chest, and she feels a wave of raw desire rushing through her. She wants her chance to be in the driver’s seat. She needs to be in control.

Gert slides her hands up his body so that each are holding onto an arm as she situates herself before lowering down to explore. Capturing his lips, she tugs at the bottom one roughly, then moves to his neck, which is followed by a groan escaping him.

_Someone has a sensitive spot._

Gert is tempted to linger here, because it’s kind of flattering to see him squirm and enjoy what she’s doing, but the logical part of her brain tells her not to stay in this area for too long.

_If you leave hickey marks all over him, the others are gonna give you so much shit for it._

Which honestly, better it be on him than her, but based on how much time Chase spent focused on her neck earlier, it’s probably gonna be her who ends up with the evidence on display in the morning.

_Um, totally wearing a scarf tomorrow._

Gert works her way down his body and reaches his abdomen when she feels Chase’s hands grab her by the waist as he whispers her name. “You don’t… have to,” he says, through shallow breaths with his eyes shut.

“Don’t you want me to?” She cocks her head, surprised.

_Since when does a guy turn down a chance like this?_

Chase opens his eyes and it’s clear as day that he does want her to. “Of course I do.” He shifts so that she’s basically sitting in his lap and raises a hand to cup her face. “I just…”

“Chase, I thought we’d gotten past this whole fear thing about me doing stuff just because I feel I have to,” she teases.

“You actually want to?” It comes out more like a genuinely puzzled question than a boyfriend just trying to be a gentleman.

“I do, actually.” She smirks. “Just seems fair of me to return the favor.”

Chase looks dumbfounded, but also kind of pleased. “_Oh_.” He smiles in that dorky but adorable way that she loves before he’s biting his lip. “Um…”

Gert shakes her head. “Chase, chill. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen your dick before, remember? It’s not even the second or third time.”

She sees his face flush at the mention of that first encounter in his father’s lab. “Right.” He pauses, as if contemplating whether to ask his next question. “So, um, is it… a letdown compared to when you were wearing the goggles, or…?”

“Oh, um… no.” She smiles, slightly amused. Is this why he’s been acting shy with her? He’s feeling insecure about… _that_? He doesn’t need to be. “Not at all.”

“Oh.”

And with that, Gert makes her move and is elated when she hears him groan again once she gets started. Truthfully, she’s a little anxious about this part but allows herself to be encouraged by his positive reactions as she continues her work. He repeats her name over and over again in between some ‘_Oh God_’’s and a few other incoherent words she can’t make out since he sounds like he’s out of breath, which is all she needs to know that she’s doing a decent job. Much to her delight, this is confirmed.

“Jesus, Gert. That was…” It’s obvious that Chase is at a complete loss for words. She giggles softly.

“Not too shabby, huh?” she jokes, as if she hadn’t been secretly panicking the whole time. Gert knows that she wasn’t perfect, she will definitely be better the next time, but it is pretty gratifying to know that she was able to render Chase speechless her first time going down on him.

Which is probably why Gert is able to ask her next question so bluntly: “So, you ready to have sex now or what?”

Chase’s lips form an ‘o’ and it’s a comical sight to behold. “W-What?” he chokes out.

“_Sex_,” Gert states, firmly. “With me. Um, I mean, do you still want to…?” She’s trying to remain confident, seeing as she’s straddling him and still quite turned-on. Especially by the fact that he’s very much erect and ready to go.

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank God.”

After some kissing and eventual maneuvering on his part, Chase reaches for a condom out of his backpack that’s resting beside the bed, which Gert can’t help wondering about.

_Where did he get that? How long has he had it? Has he been preparing for this? When did- _

Not to say that she’s not thankful he does have one. She’s definitely glad that he’s prepared right now.

_Better a condom than some more useless packets of protein powder tucked away, for whatever dumbass reason. Because I-_

Gert’s thoughts are interrupted when Chase makes it known that he’s all set for her and she’s back in the moment. Because he is looking at her in a way that can only be described as the human equivalent to the heart eyes emoji. There are hints of lust still in there, of course, but the sweetness she also sees makes her heart flutter.

“I’m ready, if you are, Gert.”

She is, and she tells him so.

It’s apparent that this time is meant to be different than their first, which is something that Gert understands now is important to Chase. It’s important to her, too. She can tell that they need this. That night at Homecoming, while pretty great, had been incredibly rushed. They hadn’t got the chance to really learn each other’s bodies and revel in the experience. Now they can.

It’s not perfect, but it’s pretty damn close. They’re still getting the hang of this, after all. And she’s still slightly anxious, unable to completely switch off her brain. But Gert is positive that it’s even better than their time before. The want and desire between them is even stronger.

But there’s also some trust. Which is… comforting. Gert realizes that her nerves about doing this again have been all for naught. Being vulnerable for her is scary, it's not something she considers in her nature. She verbalizes her fears and emotions all the time, sure, but to actually be in that place willingly…

But here she is. Naked in bed with Chase, in more ways than one.

And it’s fantastic. So, it's no surprise to her when they go for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz let me know what you thought. Was this awkward?? For the record, this is actually the first time I've written something rated "M" cuz I always think it's gonna turn out bad when I do it. So I never do. lol Anyway, feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> This is a missing moment that we truly deserved imo and I think we would have gotten it if they hadn't cut off where they did at the end of 2x04 cuz the writer of that ep def intended them to have some kinda talk about his moment with Eiffel. That look of jealousy from Gert was too loud to be ignored. Also, this is my headcanon for when Gertchase had their sexytimes cuz this is literally the only scenario I can consider when you think of how they were literally together for like 3-4 days before the events of 2x06 and only this seemed like an open window for it.


	5. Lost & Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert is still freaked out from her near-death experience and Chase is feeling guilty because he knows, unintentionally or not, it was his fault AKA the scene we deserved in 2x05.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it has been waaay too long since I've posted anything on here (lack of motivation/laziness) so it does feel slightly surreal that I'm actually doing it again after all this time. I guess part of me didn't think people would care if I ever updated this one or not. But I've been missing these two so it was bound to happen eventually, even if it's after the fandom pretty much died after S3 dropped. Oops. lol 
> 
> So, anyway, this is literally a fix-it moment because Idk if I can totally picture it fitting in how the episode was structured but there is that window before Chase has that talk with Alex about Gert seeming bored with their relationship (and that just seems like a weird direction to go in if he hadn't talked to Gert about what happened, but then I also really think the writers didn't want to attempt that convo) Honestly, the writing for 2x05 was pretty tone deaf imo with this scenario, because to have Chase unintentionally do something to cause Gert to be in a life-or-death situation, and not give us any kind of proper reaction from him, during or after??? This isn't shipper bias, it's just common sense that if you're in a relationship and you see someone that you care about almost die (especially cuz of you), you'd feel scared and guilty? Not to mention, the next episode dealt with their relationship basically hitting a pause because of Gert's decision at the end of this one. And if they hadn't treated her almost death so lightly (Ik it was cuz of their focus on Nico and Molly's conflict over Topher instead), these two could have had a really interesting conversation about it. In fact, I think it would have gave her even more motivation to want to leave personally. 
> 
> Which leads us to this fix-it moment. In conclusion, bless fanfic. And now I'll shut up. This discourse is not why you came here. lol

_"....he sacrificed his life for Gert..."_

Gert keeps hearing Molly's words on repeat as she sits in an almost fetal position on her bed. She and the others have only just gotten back to the Hostel moments ago after today's absolutely bonkers turn of events. After Nico and Molly's argument, she had excused herself to her room, claiming to have a major headache. Which hadn't been a total lie, but an excuse, nonetheless.

She knows that the only reason that she's currently alive and breathing is because of Topher pushing the Rolls out from the pathway of the flying dumpster that would have undoubtedly crushed her. It had been truly surreal how time had seemed to slow down to a complete standstill as she could only sit by and watch this all happening. She replayed that look Topher gave her before moving the car and the dumpster came crashing down on him. She had almost crumbled on the spot, feeling so helpless as the others gathered around him to see just how fatal his injuries were as she continued to sit in the driver's seat with the motor running.

_And being the driver was supposed to be the easy job, huh?_

Gert had chosen to stay in the car and look what had happened because of it. What good is she to the others if she can't handle situations like this out in the field? What if it had been Molly instead who had saved her? She can't bear to consider the thought, but it isn't too hard to imagine her headstrong little sister using her super-strength powers recklessly since it's pretty much been her go-to mentality since she's gotten them.

_If another person gets hurt because of me..._

She wouldn't be able to live with herself, she concludes.

Tears start to well up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Gert almost doesn't let them but tells herself that she is alone and completely valid in feeling overwhelmed right now. Simply put, she almost died. For maybe the third or fourth time this past week, she notes. She still remembers when Molly had to save her during the first earthquake.

She always needs saving. 

Which is bullshit. She shouldn't need anyone to save her. And it's all because of her infuriating anxiety making her so paralyzingly afraid all the time that she's had to. 

_If I had my meds, I wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't be so..._

"Broken," she whispers out-loud to herself.

Gert remembers her conversation with Topher that morning. How easily he had been able to read her, to know that something was off. _"You're not right in the head, are you? I can help with that." _

_"How?"_ she had asked so desperately, grateful to hear anyone genuinely willing to help her get what she needed to make all the trouble go away. And then he had called her his sister. 

_"Whatever you need."_

If only Topher had stuck to his word and gotten her the medication that he had promised to get her instead of double-crossing them so that he could get what he needed to take his own edge off. And yet, Gert knows she cannot be mad at him. He had more than made up for it by choosing to make the ultimate sacrifice for her. Molly was right all along. There_ had_ been good in him, despite any wrong he had done.

Gert sighs as she lies back on the bed, wishing it were possible to stop reliving the fight, but it's all too fresh to forget just yet. Still, she tries. Closing her eyes, she begins to hum her secret lullaby that she made up as a child for whenever she or Molly couldn't sleep. Or were feeling anxious, like this very moment. 

_I really do need my meds..._

This train of thought is the last thing Gert thinks before she hears the door opening and she looks over to see Chase. He appears both cautious and somber as he slowly approaches her with Old Lace trailing behind him. The dinosaur slips past him and makes her way to Gert's side, who reaches out to pet her loyal companion.

_I can always count on her to be there._

Chase clears his throat, attempting the briefest of small smiles as he stands before her. "Hey," he says in almost a whisper. "Um... how, uh, are you... holding up?"

"I've been better," she replies, her voice flat. It's hard to be quippy right now. "But I guess I've been worse, too."

"Yeah..."

There's a momentary silence between the two of them as Gert continues to stroke Old Lace's head while Chase watches her. She thinks she knows why he's being so careful with her. He's afraid that she's gonna snap at him again like she's been doing all this past week, which she realizes isn't that out of the realm of possibility honestly. 

“Chase-"

“Gert, I-"

_Ha, at least we both are trying to avoid awkwardness here._

“Go ahead, you first.”

“Oh,” Chase seems surprised by this, but he continues anyway. “Okay, um, look… I didn’t want to say anything until we got back here and were alone, but… I know that you’re probably mad at me right now for what happened, and-"

“What… Why would I be mad at you?” Gert frowns.

Chase looks at her panicked as though it should be obvious. “Gert, I…” He gulps, looking at his feet. “I mean, it’s because of me that dumpster even went in your direction at all. I should have realized that might happen when I-"

“Wait.” Gert grabs his hand and he looks back up at her. “Chase, you didn’t know that was going to happen. You and the others were about to be crushed by it yourselves. You were just doing the only thing that you _could_ do.”

The truth was that there hadn’t been any time, and since Nico had already used a spell against it, it then made sense that left Chase to use his fistigons to send the dumpster in the opposite direction. Only, it had taken a turn towards her instead of back at Topher.

Chase sits down beside her and grabs her shoulder. "But Gert, I-"

"Don't blame yourself, okay? It was an accident," she states, firmly. Gert wishes for this discussion to end. The more she thinks about the situation, the more it makes her sick to her stomach. 

"You almost died, Gert! What if..." Chase lowers his voice. "What if Topher hadn't been there to-"

"But I didn't." She feels determined to make him stop feeling guilty about his part in what happened. "I'm still here." She musters enough energy to give Chase a smile. "We got away, right?"

"Yeah..." Gert sees the frown on his face though. He doesn't seem fully convinced that all is well with her.

He'd be correct, but he doesn't need to be aware of that fact at that very moment.

"Still, are you sure you're okay?"

"Mm-hmm, I just think I might need to sleep." She lets go of Chase's hand. "I'm pretty exhausted, to tell you the truth." She laughs nervously.

"Ah," Chase nods. "Right, that makes sense. With everything that happened, of course you would be." He smiles. "Hey, I was gonna catch up with Wilder about something after checking in on you, but if you want... do you want some company instead?"

"Oh, um..." As tempting as the offer normally would be, Gert actually wants to be alone with her thoughts right now. "You know what? I should be fine." She gestures towards Old Lace. "She's here, so you don't have to worry about me. I'll be here when you get back." 

"You're sure?" Chase's face falls slightly. "It's not that important and I'm kinda tired too, so-"

"Chase, I'll be fine," she snaps. Gert feels bad when she sees the hurt in his eyes. She hadn't meant to be that harsh, it's just that she simply wants to rest. "I mean, it's okay. We'll talk when you get back, that's all." 

It's quiet between the two of them for a moment, but finally, Chase nods and gets to his feet. "All right, if you say so." His mouth quirks up into a small grin. "I won't be long though. Okay?" He bends down to kiss her, and without really thinking about it, Gert turns her head slightly at the last minute, so his lips brush her cheek instead. It's only a second but she can read the disappointment on his face as he pulls away. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Get some rest now. You deserve it."

"'Kay."

Chase makes his way over to the door and opens it but lingers before stepping out. He turns around and faintly smiles. "You know, I think you did a great job today, considering everything. I know your anxiety was all over the place or whatever, but... You got through it. I'm proud of you."

Gert wants to believe him, she really does. But she can't. "Thanks, Chase," she answers, feeling detached completely. 

And with that, he leaves the room.

_How can he say I was good today? I was an absolute mess. I cost someone's life for my own. _

"What good am I to anyone, Lace?" she ponders to the dinosaur, who responds with nudging and a bellowing noise. "I'm serious, I don't know how much longer I can do this." More sounds. Gert sighs. "At least I have you. I can be honest with you." She hugs the creature before lying back down on the bed. "I guess I could give sleep a try. Hmm."

Except that, her mind continues to wander. She is tired, but her eyes refuse to stay closed and it makes her anxious. 

_Is this what it means to mentally hit rock bottom?_

It certainly feels that way. 

Gert attempts to sleep for a few minutes longer before she sits up and decides that she needs to do something. But what?

She thinks back on how angry Molly was earlier when they had arrived back at the Hostel. 

_I should be there for her. I'm her older sister and she's upset, and instead of talking to her, I'm having a pity party for myself in my room. I need to go find her and talk to her. _

Luckily, she doesn't have to look too far since Molly is sitting on the ground by the stairwell, still looking very much pissed off. "Hey," Gert says as she makes her way over.

"Did Nico send you?" Molly asks in a frustrated tone. "Because I'm not gonna take back to what I said to her."

"You don't have to," Gert replies with a shake of her head. She steps forwards. "In fact..." She lightly chuckles as she joins her sister by sitting on the floor. "In fact, I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I was today." 

"Proud of me?" Molly faces her, seemingly confused by this admission. "Why?"

"Because you saw Topher as a human being. You looked at him.... and-and, you saw one of us. Just another kid." She pauses, watching Molly's expression soften. "And you stood by him. Stood _up_ for him."

Molly scoffs. "And Nico blasted him with the staff, and I don't even know if he's dead or alive, right now-"

Gert places her hand on top of Molly's leg, putting a stop to her sister's tirade. "This isn't about what Nico said or did. It isn't even about Topher. This is about _you_," she states, firmly. "You're not a kid anymore. You're growing into an amazing young woman, with strength. And integrity. And one strong sense of right and wrong." She feels a strong wave of emotions coursing through her. Not one word coming out right now is a lie. She means them completely. "And I admire that, that's all." She nods, knowing that she's done.

Molly blinks as she stares down at her lap, appearing to shake off these unexpected sentiments, despite her eyes looking misty. "I know that thinking Topher was my brother was stupid..." Tears are forming, ready to fall. "But I just wanted a family _so bad_."

"Hey," Gert instinctively wraps her arms around Molly tightly and listens as the girl sobs against her shoulder, wanting to make her suffering go away. "It's okay." She strokes Molly's hair before pulling away, resting her hand on her cheek. "Listen, you have a family... who will take you back, _no matter what_. They're all in this house right now - any mistake that you make, any crazy thing that you might do - they will love you unconditionally." She pauses, hoping that she's struck the right nerve to make Molly realize that everything is gonna be okay. "That's how you know who your family is. They love beyond reason."

She watches as Molly processes this information, all the while grappling with her emotions trying to get the best of her. "Today sucked," she finally concludes, her voice breaking.

Gert pulls her back into a warm hug with a smile, resting her chin against Molly's head. "I got you, Molls." Her eyes are watering as she holds onto her sister. "I got you," she says less confidently before bursting into tears. She shuts her eyes, willing herself to stop but it's pointless. She needs to cry. She needs to let go.

Because the reality of the situation is that Gert is not okay. She hasn't been okay for days, regardless of telling everyone that she was. As much as she wants to, she can't force herself to be.

_I have to do something about this._

A plan is slowly forming in her head. She knows exactly what she must do.

Eventually, Molly's tears run out and she tells Gert that she's feeling tired. The sisters share one more heartfelt hug before parting ways. "I love you, Molly," Gert whispers before pulling away and walking back to her room.

Her thoughts circle back to her conversation with Molly as she steps inside. 

_They will forgive you if you do this. Right? They would have to understand. You're doing this because you have no choice. You need your meds immediately or you're gonna break._

She feels a nudge from Old Lace, who appears at her side, clearly worried. "It's okay, Lacey. Everything's gonna be fine soon. I promise."

_I have to do this._

"You head off to your bed now, ok?"

The dino chirps before rushing out the doorway.

_Okay, here we go._

She plops down on the bed and waits for Chase to come back to their room. This isn't gonna work unless he's asleep when she goes through with it. It takes a little while longer than she would have liked but finally he returns. She pretends to not be awake, so he's forced to just get on with his nightly routine in a rushed manner. She hears the squeak of the bed and seconds later feels a brush of his lips against her forehead. 

Gert is tempted to open her eyes so she can see him and lean in for a proper kiss, but she wills herself to stay still. Because if she's going to go through with this, she can't. It will convince her to change her mind and she can't have that.

_This is the best thing for everyone. _

It only takes a few more minutes for Chase to pass out, but Gert lingers anyway. She listens to his quiet snores and watches as he slumbers so peacefully. She wants that for herself. Eventually, she moves as quietly as she possibly can and stands. Sparing one last glance at her sleeping boyfriend, Gert whispers, "I'll be back."

And slowly, with her newly found leather jacket in tow, she heads for the door. She makes a beeline for Old Lace, who looks at her curiously. "Hey, it's okay, girl." She strokes her chin. "I love you. I'll explain later?" She feels guilty as she drops her hand and walks over to the stairs.

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... thoughts??
> 
> As much as I wanted a moment like I wrote in Chap 4, this is the lost moment I truly wanted. We saw how important Gert is to Chase later on in the season/S3 but they really dropped the ball in 2x05 after that shocking scene. So this felt somewhat cathartic I guess? lol I wonder sometimes if Ariela's lowkey bitterness towards S2 has anything to do with this storyline since Gert scenes being cut had been brought up more than once in the past so... That said, that Gert & Molly scene is honestly one of my fave scenes so I had to include it cuz Ariela killed it. Anyway, let me know what you thought in the comments. I'm attempting to get closure with this pair so I wanna write what moments I had planned for this fic and then finish a long overdue one-shot I had planned since S3 dropped before I possibly officially hang up the towel on writing fanfic. We shall see. lol Thanks for reading.


	6. When the Night Gets Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gert's first night sleeping without Chase in her room at the Hostel turns out to be a little harder than expected, she finds herself thinking about the last night that they slept together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to originally be a lot shorter but then well, I guess there is some positives of finishing this after S3 cuz it gave me an idea for a convo that Gert could remembering having with Chase. Since it's canon that they fought over their couple name.

_"What, did you guys, like, break up?"_

_"No-" "-I'm moving into my own room." _

_"Yeah, um, that's probably a good idea... 'cuz we're stupid teenagers, and living together after dating for, like, five minutes is... super unhealthy. Excuse me."_

* * *

Gert lies in bed, knowing full well that she can rest easy now because she finally has her meds. But this doesn't stop her mind from buzzing because all she can think about is the fact that her and Chase have technically broken up. Or, at least had a fight so bad that he chose to move out of their room. Scratch that, _her_ room. After all, she is the one who invited him to stay in it in the first place. Still, this is the first time that she's sleeping in here without him, and, quite frankly, it is much harder than she ever imagined it would be.

Guilt is gnawing on Gert's brain as she thinks back on the day's events. Not just because of how things went down between her and Chase, but because of just how betrayed Molly had felt by her when it was revealed what she had done. The two people she cares about the most in this house, and she hurt them both. 

_For a good reason, truthfully._

But that doesn't change the fact that one of those people is still refusing to talk to her.

_"I'm busy. We'll talk later."_

Well, it's later, and they hadn't talked at all before bed so that only can mean Gert has to hope he's willing to listen to her tomorrow. 

_Maybe he just needs some time to himself. He might come around._

Or maybe not. Maybe this had been the final straw to make him reconsider having a relationship with her. 

_You always knew that this would end badly. Why are you so surprised now, huh?_

The more Gert thinks about her choices, she knows they were the wrong ones, but at the time, they had felt necessary. Her leaving in the middle of the night? Made it so the others couldn't stop her. Going to the hospital? The perfect place to get her meds. Using Chase's name as a cover and calling Janet to help her get them...?

It had seemed like the perfect move. Gert had known that she would need a parent present to sign them out for her and Janet seemed the only logical choice out of the bunch. No way she'd ever be calling Dale or Stacey. All they would have done is try convincing her to come home instead. The Minorus, The Wilders and The Deans had all been out of the question as well with there being too many possible scenarios where that could have gone sideways. That had left Gert with only one hand to deal - Janet Stein. She is unquestionably the gentlest of the parents, and well, she did always seem to have a soft spot for Gert when she was younger.

So, she had gone for it and dialed The Steins' residence, not fully taking in account the consequences of these actions. 

Now, she had counted on the others being mad at her, especially Chase. It was the level at which they had been that had taken Gert by surprise. 

Chase had point blank called her selfish for it. The thing is, he hadn't been wrong. What she had pulled and how she had handled it had been selfish, she can see that now, but it was also the first time that she had allowed herself to do something for her and her alone since they've been on the run. Well, besides when she had sneaked into the nurse's office the day before, that is. But then, that just shows how much her anxiety has been accelerating in just a short span of time. 

All in all, it had made sense for her to do it in her mind.

_But now Chase hates you because of it._

Which, okay, a few weeks ago maybe she could have been able to handle since he had pretty much ignored her presence for the last two years, but now? Things are so different between them. She knows what it is like to actually be with him. She had gotten so used to falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her tightly, listening to his soft snores. They had only shared three nights together in this room, not counting last night, but it still feels weird without him.

_It's not healthy to be so attached to someone. You don't need him here to fall asleep. You have your meds now. You can do this._

But the thing is, Gert doesn't want to. She misses him. Despite how much anger he had shown towards her today, she knows that it was only just because he had been hurt. It had to be. He doesn't really hate her now... right?

_What if he does?_

She doesn't want to think about that now. She just wants some sleep, but her mind continues to wander. It settles on her last proper night in here with Chase. They had had sex again, ending with a high that left the two too giddy to fall asleep straight after. She had curled up against him with her chin perched up on his chest as he snaked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. 

"You know, you were worried about how you would be during everything, but..." Chase lets out a chuckle, mid-panting, which causes Gert to join in. 

"Hey, I was nervous for good reason! I've read all kinds of things about the subject just to be sure, and-" She pauses, slightly embarrassed. "I just... didn't want this to go down badly. Or_... I _didn't... want to be bad, I mean."

Chase maneuvers himself so that he can look her in the eye. "Hey now, you weren't, okay? You were great." He grins, his dimples on display. "Amazing, actually."

Gert smirks playfully. "Oh, amazing, huh?" She feels elated. It's easy to pretend that her anxiety isn't an issue when they're flirty like this in their little bubble. She knows it won't last, but for now she's grateful for the feeling.

"Mmhmm," Chase murmurs into her hair, as he places a kiss on her head. 

She doesn't quite know what to do with this information, besides savor it. "Wow, I guess if we weren't official before, we are now."

Chase laughs softly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He grabs her hand, tenderly.

"You know what they say, once you become a couple, you get a ship name."

"Who says that?" Chase's eyebrows furrow.

Gert shakes her head, amused yet slightly embarrassed. She grew up writing fanfiction shamelessly, so she knows fandom speak a little more fluently than she'd care to admit. "Just something I've heard," she says with a noncommittal shrug.

"Huh, I see," he replies, still confused at where she's heading with this conversation.

"So, we should pick one for ourselves. For fun." She shrugs, nonchalantly. "As a joke."

There's a pause and Gert figures that Chase thinks the whole thing's silly - and okay, it is - but she wants him to willingly partake in the activity. Luckily, he smiles, and she can tell she doesn't have to do any more convincing. "Sure, why not."

"Okay, well, generally people either combine the first names or the last names, depending on what sounds better..." She considers their options in her head, frowning. They're not particularly good ones, but one of them will have to do. "Well, if we combine the first names it'd either have to be Ghase or Chert..."

"Ghase or Chert??" Chase almost sounds outraged at these suggestions. "Ghase just sounds weird and Chert... sounds almost like dirt."

Gert winces, realizing that he's completely right. _We have one of the worst name combos ever._ "True, but out of the two, Chert makes more sense."

Chase shakes his head. "Still think it sounds bad."

"Well, we could always go the last name route." _Yorkes and Stein... Hmm. "_So, Storkes? Yorkestein?"

"Isn't Storkes a kind of bird?" Chase blurts out. "Also, Yorkestein sounds like a last name of some kind of professor or something."

_Why must he ruin all of our possible choices????_

True, they all sucked, but Gert is trying here, okay?

"Okay, so they're not the greatest, but it's not like you've got any couple name ideas yourself."

"Well, why don't we just put our first names together as one? Is that not allowed?"

Gert purses her lips. "What you do mean? Just... Gertchase, you mean?" She continues to grimace as she faces him. "That seems odd. Is that really where we're going with this?" She sighs. "We might as well call it a day and just go with Chert-"

"Chert is so _not_ a good name-"

"Well, it's the one we've got, so-"

"Why do you suddenly care so much about us having a couple name?" Chase asks, dropping the joking voice he was using before. 

"I don't," Gert lies, firmly. "It's just all hypothetical if we chose to have one, that's all. Like a game."

"Right... Well, I still think Chert blows as a name."

"Yeah, you're right."

Chase smiles. "Besides, who needs a couple name. Those things are totally overrated."

"Ha yeah," Gert replies, slightly disappointed that the game is over already, and nothing was chosen. 

But she gets over it when Chase places a kiss on her lips. "That was kinda fun." Another kiss. "We should get some sleep though."

Gert regrettably nods as she moves back to her original position. At least he's still holding her. "Who knows what trouble we're all gonna be getting into tomorrow." Suddenly, she feels completely wiped. 

"Exactly."

They cuddle up as much as they can before sleep starts to take over them both. It's one of the best nights of rest that Gert's gotten since running away. Her dreams are all good. Until the last one, that is. It's all a blur, but once she comes to, she wakes up in a sweat. Another morning full of anxiety.

And that's really the moment when Gert can say looking back is when things took a turn. She had been so happy the night before, only to wake up feeling once again so helpless. Totally on edge, in need of her medication. 

She remembers Chase waking up next to her, pulling her in for a good morning kiss. She then recalls how she had excused herself, saying that she didn't want him kissing her with morning breath. Even though he totally had the morning before with no argument from her. But oh well.

And then came the conversation with Topher, and so began possibly one of the worst days of Gert's life. All before she made her regrettable decision.

_It was always gonna turn out like this, wasn't it? _

She looks at the other side of the bed. It really is just her in here. She then stares up at the water stain on the ceiling, remembering her first night with Chase and their mindless conversation about it.

_It's still totally an acorn._

Gert laughs with tears in her eyes. She glances around the room and wonders what tomorrow will bring. Either Chase will forgive her or not, but she does have to accept that he's moved out of here. 

_Maybe it really is for the best. We just got together and thought sharing a room would totally be normal?_

But it had felt normal. A new normal, as Chase had put it. Only, that new normal has now changed it appears.

Gert looks around her room once again, an idea forming as she does.

_Well, whether we've broken up or not, this room could use a little makeover._

Maybe it'll help make her feel better about things, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I felt a little rusty writing Gertchase even if this update didn't take as long as the last one did, but honestly I'm trying to finish this thing. I'm determined even if I can tell my inspiration for it def comes in waves. lol So, if anyone is still reading this, hope you enjoyed this. As always comments are certainly encouraged!


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert tries to talk to Chase about his dad but he's not having any of it yet, which prompts her to reconsider her plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An underrated moment imo: Gert trying to ask Chase how he feels about finding out that his dad's still alive, despite the two of them being on the outs still. It was a nice small touch towards showing that she cares about him, regardless if he's mad at her or not. That said, I figured I could expand on it a little since well, the group is still eating together when Nico leaves them to see Karolina so... it's possible Gert could have tried talking again. lol

“My dad’s alive.”

Gert looks over at Chase, concerned. “That good? Or... bad?” she inquires, tentatively. They're still not technically speaking to each other, after all. Or, at least _he_ isn't speaking to her, beyond his telling her yesterday pre-fight that she should stay behind as a lookout since she had no way of protecting herself without Old Lace around.

_Wow, what a major breakthrough. Ugh._

"Those concepts are starting to get real blurry," Nico cuts in, seemingly melancholy. She turns around with a frown, shuffling her feet along as she walks up the stairwell, probably on her way to see if Karolina will talk to her.

No doubt she's plaguing herself with thoughts about her irrevocable actions from the night before. The guilt that she is carrying around is unmistakable. Gert can emphasize because she knows that feeling well. Making a rash decision that made her feel better without considering how that very thing would affect her relationship in the aftermath. 

_Poor Nico. Poor Karolina._

From an outsider's perspective, the situation seems incredibly messy, and Gert certainly doesn't envy any of the conversations the couple have been having behind closed doors since. She remembers too well the harsh but truthful words that Chase had said to her because of the hospital thing. 

_"I needed my meds, Chase."_

_"Yeah, and I would have helped you get them, but you cut me out of the plan." _

_"I never even thought of that. "_

_"Yeah, because you're selfish." _

Gert glances back across the table at Chase. She had been selfish in that moment, but the truth is, she does care about him. A lot, actually. While she's not sorry that she had done what she could to get her medication, she is sorry for hurting his feelings. It really hadn't occurred to her how much seeing his mom again would be a painful experience for him. His relationship with his parents is a lot more complicated than hers with her own it appears. 

Growing up, Chase quite obviously preferred Janet over Victor. Honestly, most if not all people did pre-PRIDE reveal. He always appeared cold and rarely was around for public events that was centered around Chase. From what Gert had been able to gather, things got worse around when the kids began middle school. That said, Chase had never mentioned anything meaningful about how bad things got between them, so she doesn't know anything more than that. 

But she does_ want_ to know. She just doesn't quite know how to get him to open up to her in that way yet. Then again, maybe she should just focus on trying to get him to actually talk to her one-on-one first before she attempts anything like that.

_That would definitely be a good start._

Except that the last time they had been alone together was two days ago when Chase basically told her to leave him alone. 

Gert has been giving him the space that he asked for, but now she's really starting to wonder if there's anything still there between them on his end. He hardly ever looks at her, and whenever their eyes do meet, he always looks away quickly. He's been mostly staying in his new room in the garage since he moved out, aside from whenever the group meets up in the foyer. He didn't even seem fully aware of her question earlier about his dad.

_He really might be done with you, after all..._

If that's the case, Gert really wishes that Chase would just tell her already. The not knowing part is absolutely exasperating for her. She's mentally prepared for the worst, she just wants it confirmed.

Cleaning and organizing her room had been a good distraction yesterday. Until Karolina had brought up Chase moving out, that is. Honestly, it's harder for Gert to pretend that she's unfazed by his decision as more time passes. It had shocked her. She's just doing what seems logical to do in this situation. Treat this break like a proper break-up until she hears different from Chase himself.

Still, she can't help feeling concerned for him. Seeing his parents again, especially his dad, had to have messed with his head a bit.

_Maybe he'll want to talk later..._

Gert's thoughts are interrupted when she notices Alex getting up from his seat beside her. He's finished his food already. Clearly, more time has passed than she had assumed. She's been too preoccupied with her pondering to care. “I was serious about what I said earlier. We can’t forget everything that our parents did. We just can't, you guys." He stares back and forth between her, Chase, and Molly. "Jonah may be gone, but we have to be ready for anything else that comes our way. Okay?" He pauses before giving a nod, then heads in the direction of his room/computer lab.

"I know he's right, but I also feel like we really should be happier with this celebration!" Molly exclaims. "Come on, you guys! We saved the day! And Jonah's gone, too." She turns to Gert. "You're happy, aren't you, Gert?"

Well... In terms of the saving the planet and not dying last night, she definitely is. "Sure." She smiles encouragingly to please Molly. It mostly seems to work?

Out of the corner of her eye, Gert notices Chase glancing up from his food in her direction. She wills herself not to show that she is aware of this in hopes that it doesn't deter him from continuing to do so. 

"See, that's the spirit," Molly says, as she polishes off another bag of chips. She laughs with delight. "Man, did we get spoiled today. An actual snack buffet." There's a beat before her sister speaks again. "Oh man, I'm so stuffed now... Probably shouldn't have ate that much that fast." She stands up from her chair. "You know, I think I'm going to..." There's a long yawn. "Take a nap," she finishes with a chuckle. 

"That sounds like a good idea, Molls," Chase replies with a grin of his own. 

"I certainly thought so." She smiles. "Besides, you two lovebirds probably wanna be alone anyway. Don't let me be your guys' third-wheel." She hurries off towards the stairwell. "Later!" Meanwhile, Gert feels numb with anxiety, because even though she had been thinking about talking to Chase alone, she doesn't feel ready for that just yet. 

She then senses that Chase still isn't quite ready for that either since moments later he's jumping to his feet as well. "Yeah, you know, Molly has the right idea. We all deserve to take the day off. To clear our heads. Get a fresh start starting today."

Gert unintentionally perks up at that last sentence, but she can't help the hope that she feels from it. It's a longshot for her to even be considering that he may be talking about them as a couple. But he's using a tone that isn't the same jarring one he has been towards her for the last two days. It's his normal one. As if maybe he isn't mad at her anymore. As if they might still have a chance at this thing, after all. "Right. A fresh start. That's... something we all could certainly use, for sure."

Things grow quiet between them suddenly, and Gert begins to panic. She searches Chase's eyes, but seconds later, they dart away and he's looking at the floor. The stairs. Anywhere that isn't her.

_I just had to go and jinx it, didn't I?_

"Well, I'm gonna..." Chase motions towards the garage as his words drift off, barely finishing as he makes his way over.

"Right."

_Wait, talk to him! At least see where you stand. Or... ask him about his dad again. Something!_

"Chase."

Thankfully, and almost surprisingly, he stops and turns around. "Yeah?" He almost appears to be annoyed, and it stings. 

_Ouch. He really can't stand to be around me for that long, huh?_

"I just... wanted to check whether you really were okay or not, you know, with your dad being alive and all."

"Oh."

_Really? "Oh"? That's all he's gonna give me? After everything?_

Gert doesn't falter, though. She persists and asks again. "So, are you? Okay?"

Chase seems to consider her question momentarily before giving a simple shrug. "It is what it is." He doesn't seem to care elaborating, and she doesn't fully expect him to. He never wants to talk about his father, so why would he now. Still, this answer almost feels dismissive towards her. Because what else can she do really, but nod and let him leave?

Which is what she starts to do, but Gert feels a stronger emotion than shame swirling inside of her now. Anger.

"So, that's it? You don't wanna talk to me at all about anything?" she asks with the hint of an edge. "How much longer do you plan to punish me for what I did? I said I was sorry."

Chase really stares at her for the first time since they've been in the same room, and he seems as if he wants to say that he does want to talk. There's certainly a hesitation there. His expression is much softer than before. She really wishes that she could read his mind right now to see which side is winning.

They stand there in the foyer for what feels like an agonizingly long time, but not once does Chase's eyes waver. At least until he finally speaks, that is. He shuts them as if out of frustration. "Gert, I..."

"Yes?"

He opens them again. "I can't really do this right now, okay?" His voice isn't harsh still, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. "Just... I can't." Chase backs away and heads into the garage. "Sorry."

Gert feels prickling tears beginning to stream from her face and she gulps, not knowing what she should do now. Probably find Old Lace. Hide in her room and allow herself to actually be sad about what is going on between her and Chase.

But then, she already did that last night. And the night before that. It doesn't help at all.

Because both times when she woke up and the realization that he still wasn't there beside her hit her... it was worse. 

_You're gonna have to find a way to get over him. Fast._

Gert enters her bedroom and makes her way over to her bookcase. She scans through the names of the different books again. So many wise people's work is sitting on it. They've changed the world with their voices. They did what they could to help shape it with their thoughts and ideas. 

_Wouldn't it be amazing if you could do something that impactful? To make people wanna listen to you? To be able share your ideas with other people who think about the same kinda things that you do?_

Her mind is buzzing again. She's able to think more clearly these days now that she has her meds, so she reaches her conclusion quickly. Gert expects to have doubts even thinking about it, but it makes so much sense to her right now. With Jonah gone, they might all have a chance at a fresh start. Chase had said it himself.

_I'm going to do this. We're not fugitives anymore. Jonah's gone. Our parents might leave us alone now... We can't stay in this house forever. _

She paces back and forth, even though the decision appears to already be made. She just needs to convince her feet to walk back down those stairs.

Which eventually Gert does. She practically jogs the whole way towards the garage. 

Chase glances up from his hammock, almost sitting up as much as he can, out of shock. "Gert? What-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm going into town for something, okay?" she brushes him off, suddenly irritated that she somehow forgot that she would possibly have to interact with him if she wanted to use the car for this trip. "Something that I forgot to get while we were out. It's important."

"What's that?"

"Since when do you care?" Gert replies, coolly. She grabs the car key sitting on the dresser and gets in. "I'll be back in time for dinner." She turns the ignition. "Bye."

_It's time I start thinking about myself and my future._

And with that last thought, she drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts?? lol I'm ngl I'm impressed that I managed to make this chapter slightly longer than the last one since I really had expected this one to be pretty brief considering Gert's comments of how Chase barely said a word to her since the hospital, but I mean, no way was I gonna take that completely literal. lol Also, Gert's thoughts can be fun to write. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this was good. As always thanks for reading and comments would be appreciated! :)


	8. The Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, after Gert has decided that she's gonna start trying to apply at colleges, a late night visit throws her for a curveball. (Because as a reader pointed out, Chase said "times" on that truth serum and this is really the only other time it would have happened.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was something that I was slightly nervous to get to just because I debated back and forth if I would write the "hate-sex" headcanon some people have because I'm not the greatest writer for that and/or scenes that don't require much (if any) dialogue. But it's really the only thing that fits as a missing moment during this timeframe since Gertchase essentially had the B plot of 2x08 with the college angle so I had this be the catalyst for that. I almost had this be the missing moment for ep 7 but I had my planned convo for that, so voila here we are. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this isn't too awkward. I tried? lol

_I really am doing this. _

It's later that night, and Gert has just spent the last hour or so looking through her Smith College application, which she had printed out during her trip to the local public library earlier in the day. She had also checked out a few other colleges' websites just to see what her other options are out there, but Smith...

It is the school of her dreams. It always has been. An all-women's college that doesn't fit the norm where she'll be surrounded by other people who are hopefully completely unlike the students at Atlas Academy. It's perfect for her.

She wants to take her time with this application, and make sure that there's no mistakes before she sends it in. This could very well be the start of her future if all goes according to plan. After all, today's meant to be the beginning of a new fresh start. This is to be hers.

It makes sense for her to be thinking like this now because college feels like the natural next step for Gert. She never really planned or wanted to go back to Atlas once this was all said and done. She has good grades, and she can always finish schooling online or get her GED. She also never really intended to stay in this mansion any longer than deemed necessary either. Now feels like it's about that time.

_But Molly and Old Lace..._

Gert knows that she has plenty of time to figure out the logistics of everything since even if she does send in the application soon, it'll still give her a few months before she needs to do any in-depth planning in that regard.

That said, Molly's birthday is coming up in just a matter of days and she's only turning fifteen years old. She will need a legal guardian if she ever plans to return to high school. With Dale and Stacey out of the picture, it's only logical that Gert be that for her.

Sure, she'll only be seventeen come this January, but she can still bring Molly along to Massachusetts with her. Once Gert becomes a legal adult, she can totally adopt her sister and then things can work themselves out. Now Old Lace is the harder issue, but if there's a will, there's a way. Besides, she's been able to sneak the dinosaur in cars in the past without detection. She can do it again.

_This can totally work._

With all these potential obstacles settled, that just leaves Gert with one more possible matter to consider - Chase.

Given that he still isn't speaking to her beyond in almost monosyllabic terms, she wonders whether their relationship or lack thereof should even be considered a complication to worry about. But she can't help those small moments of hoping that he changes his behavior towards her. That maybe he can forgive her for what she did already. If so, it's not completely impossible that they could try the long-distance thing in that case.

_Who am I kidding...? We didn't even last a full week together... hell, a _day_ without fighting. There's no way we would last if we tried it for real._

That's assuming that there's still even anything to try. Though, Chase did seem less moody earlier, so there might still be a chance. But is it worth waiting around to see if he'll forgive her or not? After all, this is her future, regardless if he does. Right now, he's avoiding her, so he doesn't need to know that she's applying to colleges just yet. Maybe when he decides to be civil with her, she'll tell him. But not before then.

Gert sighs, sliding her application back into its manila envelope and placing it on her dresser. She'll look at it again tomorrow. Too many things (particularly one) are busy intruding her thoughts at the moment for her to focus. 

_Ugh, this is ridiculous. _

It really is. She shouldn't feel so guilty about wanting a life outside of L.A. and this underground mansion. Gert never signed up for this forced upon them saving the world gig of theirs (at least on this level) even though - yes - she's the one always preaching about them all being a family, but realistically, things can't stay the way they are forever. Eventually, they'll all have to move on at some point. Is it really so wrong of her to be so ready for it?

_It shouldn't be. I really want this._

And yet, as Gert sits on her bed in thought, she does feel a hint of shame. She doesn't allow herself to wallow in it for too long, deciding that she deserves this after everything that's happened, but it does dampen her mood quite a bit. 

_Maybe I should just let myself get some sleep. Worry about this later._

She slides off her glasses and begins to untie her scarf when there's a knock at her door.

_Huh, wonder who that could be. Molly, perhaps?_

Curiously, Gert makes her way across the room. "Molls, is that you? 'Cuz honestly I could use someone to t-" She opens the door and lets out a faint gasp when she sees who's on the other side. It's Chase.

_What in the world-_

His expression is serious as he looks her dead in the eye. She's unable to read it, but there's certainly a mix of emotions on display. All of them quite intense.

"Chase, what are you doing h-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Chase leans in quickly for a kiss and all train of thought escapes her. Gert is so taken aback that it takes her a second to reciprocate, but once she does, she parts her lips just enough so their tongues can start that dance of theirs. 

_Is this really happening right now? _

She's almost convinced that this is a dream of hers, that maybe somehow she had passed out while looking at her application, but the longer the kissing continues, she realizes quickly that this is reality. Chase is actually here, and it appears, misses her a lot. 

Gert pulls away slightly for air, and she opens her eyes to see Chase looking back at her. There's a question on his face now, and she's able to tell what it is. He's trying to ask if she wants to keep doing this. Which she obviously does, so she goes for it and yanks him back to her by the collar of his shirt, crashing her mouth against his. Passionate kisses ensue.

After that, everything is so impulsive between them. Gert feels like she's experiencing déjà vu, it's almost as if she's reliving their first time all over again. Hands are everywhere and clothes seem to be disappearing at an alarming rate. Chase has her basically pinned up against the door with the both of them down to only their underwear. It's all that is left separating them, but Gert can still feel him, their bodies pressed as tightly together as humanly possible.

She wants him inside of her _now_. 

Which is why Gert forgoes any kind of subtlety and slightly grinds against him so that he gets the picture. Chase moans into their kiss and she can't contain her proud smile, knowing that she's turning him on. She reaches for his boxers, and with his assistance, removes them. Her hands begin to wander, and she giggles when she hears Chase groan as he plants kisses along her neck. 

Gert gasps as Chase's hands travel down from her hips, grasping her panties and pulling them down the length of her thighs. One of his hands return and he's working his magic on her. Her nails dig into his back as she closes her eyes, loving that familiar sensation flowing through her.

_God, this is even better than last time._

She feels his mouth exploring her body as he caresses her skin up and down with his free hand. Everywhere he touches her burns in the best way possible. She can hardly stand straight at this point. "Chase," she cries out. "I want to be on the bed. Please."

Luckily for her, Chase reacts quickly because in a matter of seconds, he's scooping her up with her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he supports her. He leads them over to the bed, and that's when the real exciting stuff begins.

For Gert, it's their best time yet, because not once has she been panicking if she's been doing the right thing. Or, if she'll be able to get off in the end. Thankfully, she's currently doing fine in both of those areas. The sex between them this time feels almost... primal. No bullshit. No hesitation. Just pure and raw desire.

Gert feels so in control. Sex now that she's back on her medication? She decides that she could certainly get used to this. 

Eventually, she claims her spot on top, and Chase seems perfectly content with this being the case. He has his hands placed on her waist as he stares up at her, almost as if he's urging her on. So, she takes his bait and doesn't hold back when she gives a thrust. 

To think, only a few hours ago, the two of them couldn't hold a proper conversation, but now they're having the wildest sex that they've had so far. 

Maybe this is just what they needed to get back into a good place again. Maybe they just didn't know the right words to say to each other.

_Though him saying 'I forgive you' wouldn't hurt._

But Gert knows better than to expect that. At least, for now. This will have to do as a start.

Eventually, they tire each other out and Gert rolls off Chase, panting heavily. "W-woah," she murmurs as she gazes up at the water-stained ceiling. 

"Yeah," Chase mumbles beside her. Things grow quiet aside from their loud breathing and now it's just the two of them lying there in the dark. Cue the awkwardness.

_Uh oh. We still don't know how to talk to each other yet. This is bad. Bad bad bad._

Gert chooses to turn towards the opposite side from him, interested in seeing how Chase will respond to this move. A minute passes before she feels an arm - his arm - snaking around her waist ever so lightly. As if to test if it's all right.

_That's a good sign._

Gert doesn't do anything else in fear that if she does, she'll ruin this unexpected moment. They have gotten this far, so maybe things will be fine now. As long as they get through the rest of this night together. 

So, she drifts to sleep, hoping to wake up to good news the next morning. That maybe they still are a couple, after all.

Except, instead, she wakes up during the middle of the night and she no longer feels that big, strong arm of Chase's around her. In fact, she doesn't feel the extra weight of his body beside her either now.

_No..._

Gert turns to see the empty side and dread begins to consume her. She tries to tell herself that maybe, just maybe, he had simply woken up to use the bathroom or get a late-night snack or... something.

Because if that isn't the case then... 

That would mean that Chase came to see her, had sex with her, and instantly regretted it. Or his original intent was to have sex with her and leave once it was over. Either way, Gert doesn't know how to process all this. 

_You knew it was too good to be true that he came to see you. Maybe this is the proof that you're not a good fit. He couldn't wait to get out of here._

She tries to tell herself that he's coming back. Any minute now, he'll come through that door and join her back in this bed. Their bed.

But unfortunately, he never does. She waits minutes that turn into an hour and she cries silent tears the whole way through. It had finally seemed like maybe they had a chance, but she just had to jinx it. 

Maybe this is a sign that Smith is the right answer, after all. Maybe this just what she needed to happen for her to see that.

_So… college it is then, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fit for me because in 2x08 they were both clearly on different pages on where the relationship stood because we see Gert pretty much resigned that Chase isn't gonna forgive her for the hospital thing so it's almost like she figures they broke up just cuz they got in a fight. Meanwhile, Chase still refers to Gert as his girlfriend to Alex, despite basically giving her the cold shoulder for 2 episodes straight. (Not to mention him totally seeming open to moving with her to Massachusetts if she asked him to during their argument) So... I figured why not. lol
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't the full-on steamy hate sex people probably wanted but like, I'm not that writer. Love reading it but writing it is not my forte. lol As always thanks for reading and comments would be appreciated! :)
> 
> Also, next chapter: Finally one written in Chase's pov if anyone cares. lol


	9. The Unlikely Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gert passes out, Chase is freaking out so much, which is why he decides to stay by her side that night. An unlikely person decides to be there for him and they share a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I just had to write this moment. I love Nico so much and I've always appreciated the dynamic potential of her and Chase since S1. Because let's be honest, they bicker like true siblings sometimes and she acts like she thinks he's an idiot that she doesn't care that much about, but the reality is she's also kinda the protective mama bear friend of the group and she does love all of them, even their resident himbo. Also, I just really wanted a chance to write my bb girl. Cuz it's been a minute since I've been able to try and I've gotten to write the Chase/Molly dynamic in plenty of doses already so... here we go. Fingers crossed I did her justice? lol
> 
> Also, finally writing a chapter in Chase's pov, too. Only took 9 chapters for it to feel like the right time. lol

_I need her to get better._

Chase is currently at Gert's bedside, sick with worry as he watches her sleep. Nearby, Molly is zonked out as she sits beside a resting Old Lace on the floor.

It's been a few hours since Gert passed out in the foyer, and she's woken up on and off since then. For now, things have momentarily calmed down, and Chase is grateful for it. Still, there doesn't seem to be much of a positive change in her and Old Lace's condition. Whenever she does wake up, Gert seems miserable and very much in pain. Unfortunately, they don't have any medication on them besides her sertraline, so while it was able to help with her nerves, it did nothing for the actual pain.

Meanwhile, Old Lace continues to show signs of erratic behavior when she's awake, and whenever they do try to feed the dinosaur, she can't seem to keep the food down. Not to mention, Gert always appears nauseous around those times.

_That's odd. Really odd._

Nothing the group is able to come up with makes sense as to the cause of the problem since they've all been eating unhealthy since Day 1. So, what could have happened to the pair that it didn't affect the rest of them?

Chase stretches his hand out to cup Gert's face, stroking her cheek. "I'm gonna figure this out, okay? I promise." He leans over to brush his lips against her forehead. "I won't let anything else happen to you guys. I won't."

He knows that this a near impossible vow to make so definitively, but he needs it to be true. 

_I can't lose her. I just can't._

Things between them were finally beginning to get better. They had made up and had planned to start their relationship over from scratch. From now, they were gonna act like a real couple. A team with honest communication making decisions together. The whole shebang.

And now, Chase is here watching his poor girlfriend and her pet dinosaur suffer because of an unknown source.

_Un-fucking-believable._

He now wishes that he hadn't been so stubborn with her about the hospital, or with Smith. He still feels that he had plenty of reasons to be upset with her in those moments, but he should have talked things out with her sooner. That said, thank goodness for Molly's stubbornness and kick-ass advice for convincing him to give up the sulking and be the boyfriend that Gert needed. 

Except Chase has no idea how to handle this situation. He feels incredibly powerless.

But he knows that he must remain positive. They _will_ figure out what's wrong with her and Old Lace. They _will_ get better.

_They have to._

Now, if only they can find the solution to said problem.

Chase thinks back to his conversation with Gert in her bedroom the other day. He smiles faintly as he recalls how hopeful things had been.

"...But I want you to feel comfortable telling me things... especially if we’re a couple.”

Gert had nodded, warmly._ “_Can we, um, just start over? Maybe figuring out what’s wrong with Old Lace… together?”

He had chuckled lightly. _“_Yeah, I’d like that a lot. We have kinda been winging it...”

He remembers how she had shifted towards him then and placed her hand against his jawline. As soon as she touched his skin, Chase had felt so overcome with emotion. He couldn't believe that she had really wanted to try again after everything. He had been so sure that after their argument in the hotel room, there would be no chance of them still being a couple.

As he recalls this memory, Chase can pinpoint this as the very moment he realized just how important Gert has become to him. He had stared at her for a while in silence, wanting to kiss her, but still had felt unsure. He had been too afraid of breaking the spell. Eventually, he had settled with sliding his hand over hers before linking them, which had earned him a smile from Gert.

"So, where do we start?" she had inquired.

"Huh?" 

"With Old Lace, I mean." 

"Oh, well, you said she wasn't eating so... Any other odd things that you've noticed?"

Gert had pursed her lip in thought. "Well actually, she's been moody a little with me, too."

"Now that's definitely saying something."

"Right?" she had asked, appalled at the notion. "Me!" 

At some point or another, they had decided to lie down on the bed as they debated over the possible reasons for Old Lace's sudden change in behavior. It had felt so good to just be with her again without there needing to be an excuse for it. He had missed her tangents. Her smile when she can tell that she had impressed him. Just being able to hold her hand. 

"I still say it has something to do with Old Lace definitely having some bird in her DNA. If you look at the research, theropods have a lot of bird-like characteristics," Gert had stated.

"Do they? I've never really gotten bird vibes from her. Though she does move really fast like one."

"Look it up! Birds are classified as reptiles, and constitute as the only living dinosaurs, so-"

"That still doesn't explain what's wrong with her though."

"Yeah, but it's a good stepping stone to figuring out the root of the problem." She had looked over at him, appearing anxious. "Chase, I'm really worried about her."

"I know you are," he had said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "We'll figure out what's wrong with her. I promise."

"I hope so."

Fast forward to a day later, and Chase still has no idea what is going on.

_How can I help her when I literally have no idea where to start?_

"Any change?"

He spins in his chair to see Nico standing in the doorway, seemingly concerned. 

"Nothing really. They've both been resting for a little while. Which is a good thing I guess, but Gert's still tossing and turning in her sleep. So, something tells me we're not totally out of the woods just yet."

"Right," the goth says, walking over so that she is standing beside him. A frown grows deeper upon her face.

"Where's Karolina and Wilder?" Chase asks, attempting to lightening the mood.

"Oh, um, Karolina volunteered to make some tea to see if Gert could get some of that down, and Alex is currently Googling anything he can find out about dinosaurs."

"Ah."

Soon the room is far too quiet, and Chase comes to the realization that he and Nico don't really talk much. At least, by choice. Usually, it is never actually one-on-one. It's not that they dislike each other, at least not on his part; they are just very different people. But they do have some things in common. There was the whole thing with their parents' affair, which had given them something to momentarily mull over together. Also, they both are dating someone within the group that seems like their complete opposite.

It's not much to bond over, but it is at least something. It also just happens to be the very thing they talked about the last time they were completely alone together.

"So, I know it's not really any of my business but… how are things with you and Karolina?"

"Uh, it's _not_ any of your business actually, so-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but... I really could use the distraction right now, and well, I know you two have been fighting a lot since the Jonah thing, so... Humor me?"

Nico sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Things are weird still if you must know." She shifts, looking away as if to hide the fact that she is blushing. 

"Weird how?"

She crosses her arms. "We're... I don't know." She shrugs, dejectedly. "We finally talked earlier tonight, and it was okay, but..." Shaking her head, Nico stares down at him. "I just don't know, all right?"

Chase can tell this conversation is going to be like pulling teeth, but he is invested in it now. It's nice to be able to know how to help someone out. "Look, you made a decision - a _huge_ one - that made sense to you in the moment. It was brutal, but Karolina will forgive you. You can tell how much being with you means to her. You forgave her for meeting with Jonah." He catches Nico's face shift at the mention. "This is a bigger thing, so it's gonna take a little more time before you get back to where you two were, but... You'll get there."

"Wow," Nico reacts in a deadpan voice. "Is Chase Stein really giving me relationship advice? I take it being with Gert makes you think you're an expert on the subject now?" 

"Hardly," Chase chuckles. "But... I did forgive Gert for what she did. It took some time, and a lot of insight from Molly to tell you the truth, but I realize now that she did what she felt like she had to do. I just needed to understand where she was coming from." He stares back at Gert in her bed. "I just wish I had realized it sooner. We were back together for barely two days, and then... Just when things seemed like they were finally going our way, _this_ had to happen. It's not fair."

"Hey," Nico briefly places her hand on his shoulder. "Let's not give up just yet, ok? She's still very much breathing and alive right now so that is definitely a start. We just gotta get her better."

"Yeah..."

"You know if I could use a spell to fix this, I would, right?"

Chase nods. "I know." He smiles at her. "Thanks." He considers something to himself. "You know, if you want, I could put in a good word for you with Karolina. Grease up the wheels a bit, as they say."

"You know," Nico winces, "you can be annoyingly cheesy sometimes, you know that, Stein?"

"It's part of my charm."

"Or something like that, I guess," she quips. Her eyes appear drowsy now. 

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"Look who's talking. You've barely moved from that spot since we brought her in here."

_That is true._

"Go on, get some sleep. Right now there's nothing you can do until we figure out our next move. That's an order," Nico declares.

"What about you?"

"Yeah, well, let's just say, a decent night of sleep has been hard to come by for me lately and leave it at that, huh?"

Chase can imagine that it's because of what went down with Jonah. Not to mention, with Karolina sleeping in a different room. "Got it." He glances back at Gert, torn. He doesn't want to leave her side.

"Go. I'll get you if anything changes with her and Old Lace, I promise."

"It's not that." He can't tear his eyes away from Gert. "I just... I miss it in here, you know? And I... I don't know how well I'd be able to sleep in the garage without knowing whether she's okay or not."

"Oh."

So, with that, he decides that if he's sleeping at all tonight, it's in that bed with her. "I'm staying in here."

"All right."

"You know, you should take this opportunity to go talk to Karolina in the kitchen. Test the waters some more."

"I don't know," Nico murmurs. He can tell that she wants to but is nervous about the prospect of doing it. 

"It couldn't hurt. The more you guys talk, the quicker you two will make up."

"Says the hypocrite," she points out.

"Hey, I learned my lesson. Just speaking from experience here," he shrugs.

"Okay, Mr. Relationship Guru, you've had your fun. I'm going to bed. Wake me if anything changes, got it?"

"You got it." Nico heads for the door. "Hey, Minoru." She turns around slightly at the doorframe. "Things will get better with Karolina. Seriously, if things can work out with me and Gert, the same can happen for you guys."

"That's a beautiful theory," she says before slipping out the door.

Chase watches her leave, feeling bad for Nico but knowing that he is right. He knows that she and Karolina will be okay. They truly seem like they're meant to be together. 

He then turns his full attention back to Gert, sighing somberly. He gets into the bed slowly, so as not to stir her from her sleep. After all, she needs all the rest that she can get it, assuming that it'll help her feel better in the morning.

_Nico's right. I just gotta stay positive. _

Gert is lying on her side, not facing him so Chase curls up from behind her as gently as possible into a spooning position. His arm is wrapped around her, grasping for her much smaller hand.

Chase isn't able to sleep, despite the comfortable bed and the knowledge that Gert is okay at the present moment. He's too worried for that. 

So, his mind wanders.

He thinks back on his conversation with Gert in this room some more. How happy he had truly felt during it. His mind then shifts to earlier today, and how he had noticed the signs of something being off with her and how those signs had grown progressively throughout the day.

"I think I'm feeling tired. My head hurts," she had said after the group had ate dinner, during which she barely ate anything. "And I'm freezing. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"You want any company?" He had asked tentatively.

"No, I'll be okay, I think," she had shaken her head. "But, um, could you do me a favor and keep an eye on Old Lace for me? Make sure she gets some sleep?"

"Sure!" Chase had said with way too much enthusiasm. "I mean, of course. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Chase." She had kissed him on the cheek faintly before slowly heading up the stairs.

To think that he had felt mildly uneasy about the situation, but quickly pushed it away by deciding that Gert was just exhausted from her stressing out about Old Lace. So, he had readily taken this as his chance to be a supportive boyfriend and help her by taking care of the dinosaur. He had been so sure that by doing this everything would be solved.

Nothing could have prepared him for when Gert had passed out right in front of him in the foyer.

"How is she feeling better when I feel like I’m dying?” she had asked him when he told her Old Lace's health seemed to be improving.

Those words had chilled him right to the bone. “Hey, don’t say things like that.”

Chase refuses to believe that this is what is happening. She can't be dying.

_Not when I... _

The truth is, there is no one else quite like Gert Yorkes, and he doesn't want to be with anyone else. Just her.

This thought is scary. It's heavy, considering that they haven't been together for that long and have been fighting for a decent chunk of said time. But it is the truth, plain and simple. The more he stares at her now as she sleeps, he continues to wonder how these intense feelings snuck up on him.

Growing up, he had liked Gert at one point. A lot, actually. But he had never thought that she could ever like him back because of how she had always made snarky remarks about his intelligence and such. And then they had grown apart...

Fast forward to a couple of weeks ago when they had come back into each other's lives again and those dormant feelings sprung back full force at the Homecoming dance. Maybe even before then. After all, he _had_ always seen her like he said. Maybe not always the way she had deserved, but the sentiment had remained true. 

Simply put, he... loves her.

That is, at least, he thinks he does. This feeling inside of him is the strongest and realest thing he's probably ever felt in his whole life. It's a lot to grapple with. He's afraid to even let the thought linger for too long, but it's there. 

_I love Gert Yorkes._

Chase begins to drift asleep with this line of thinking running through his mind. It's a nice one, after all. 

Except this momentarily peacefulness is cut short, because just before he loses all consciousness, there's movement from the other side of the bed. 

_Oh no._

He opens his eyes to see Gert tossing around in her sleep, groaning. "No, no..." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Old Lace is waking up and low bellowing noises are coming from her. Seconds later, there's a loud roar and Chase's heart sinks.

_This is gonna be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun. lol
> 
> And I think it makes sense because Gertchase and Deanoru had some slight parallels during the first two seasons because in the beginning of S2 the ones keeping secrets were Gert and Karolina (aka the ones who had been pining over Chase and Nico respectively before 1x09) and so by doing that, we were able to see Chase and Nico's feelings for them deepening while Gert and Karolina were both dealing with their inner turmoil. It showed a shift in dynamic for the couples compared to S1. And well, while Gertchase was finally getting back into a good place in 2x09, Deanoru were still kinda on the outs, despite their more hopeful conversation at the end of it. So, it's a time when I can see Nico able to voice (reluctantly ofc) her thoughts slightly on the issue to a willing listener in need of a distraction. Also, she _was_ the one there with him and Molly when Gert passed out so she would def get how freaked out he was. heh Honestly, we deserved more conversations like this and ones with Gert & Karolina (and the other pairings for that matter) after S1 made it seem like we would be getting them. Le sigh
> 
> Anyway, rambling done, hope those who are still reading this enjoyed it. Always thanks for doing and feedback is def appreciated! :)


	10. Two Idiots Stuck In a Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert and Chase are stuck in her parent's basement which leads to some conversing while they wait for morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I honestly almost wasn't gonna have this be a missing moment just cuz I didn't know if I was gonna be able to write enough dialogue to warrant it as one, but I didn't really have any other ideas for a missing moment for this ep. That said, they were stuck in that basement the whole night so this is once they realized it wasn't worth trying to get out anymore since it's the next morning when 2x11 picks back up with them trying to escape again. So, that leaves room for some conversing and I made something happen. After all, they were a couple again even if it was only briefly.
> 
> So, here it goes. lol

"All right, it looks like we're stuck in here then. So, how about we get some sleep, huh? There's no point in trying to get out until morning at this rate anyway," Chase says to Gert.

_Too bad I had to leave the fistigons at the Hostel._

But then, he had left the others to fend for themselves against AWOL and his crew, so it had felt only fair to give Alex a weapon to use seeing as he's the only one without any power to defend himself with.

Chase does feel guilty though that he practically abandoned the group to get Gert the help that she needed, but then it had been Alex's plan to start with. Being stuck in the Yorkes' basement lab, on the other hand, hadn't been part of it.

_We'll have to work out some kind of deal with them tomorrow. _

That is, if Gert allows herself to willingly listen to her parents. Chase knows just how truly stubborn his girlfriend can be, and from what she had just told him, she's not budging from her stance on them just yet. Which he understands, but he still wants to believe that maybe there's a chance that at least some of the parents, if not all of them, are actually not as evil as the teens first perceived them to be.

There has to be some kind of way for them all to come to an understanding, right?

"How can you possibly think about sleep right now?" Gert replies, wearing a skeptical frown. Her arms are wrapped around her stomach as she continues to sit on the floor against Old Lace's cage and Chase can tell that her anxiety is perking up slightly, causing his concern for her to rise.

"How can you _not_ after everything that's happened today?" He stretches his hand out for her to take, which she does, and helps pull her to her feet. "I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to sleep for a week after the last 24 hours you've just gone through. You certainly deserve it."

Gert doesn't answer back, but he can guess it's probably because she actually is tired and doesn't want to admit it. 

_Thank God the Yorkes clan have a bed down here, at least. _

Of course, it's not his and Gert's bed at the Hostel, but it'll do for a night's sleep.

Once they're both tucked under the covers, the two seem to naturally gravitate towards each other and cuddle up. Chase holds her to him ever so securely, quite relieved to be doing so under better circumstances. After all, while they may be locked down here, they're together and Gert is _alive_. That's all that matters right now.

For a minute or two, they just lay there in silence and it's so peaceful. So natural. As if they had never stopped being like this.

_God, I have missed this._

"Hey," he whispers into Gert's hair and she adjusts so that she's looking at him. "I never apologized for the other night."

Her expression turns confused as she purses her lips. "Apologize? Chase, what are you talking ab-?"

"For not staying the night in your room, I mean. After we..." He isn't quite sure how to go about picking what words to use right now. It's awkward enough, but Chase feels as though he owes Gert an explanation. She deserves that much. "It's not that I didn't want to stay. I did, I_ really_ did, but I just wasn't sure if... _you'd_ want me to, and I wasn't sure exactly where we stood, so-"

Gert's face appears flustered. She shakes her head. "Chase, we really don't have to talk about this right n-"

"Gert, please," he insists. He wants to get this out while it's still fresh in his mind. Fortunately for him, she nods as if to say it's all right for him to continue. "I only did it because I was afraid that I would ruin the moment since we'd been fighting earlier and I just... I was afraid that if I'd still been there in the morning that you'd wake up and totally regret what had happened."

Chase is aware now that the logic is pretty messy, to be honest. But at the time, it had made sense to him. 

"Now I realize that I should have stayed. I was giving you so many mixed signals, no wonder you were considering Smith. I made you think that we weren't... That I..." His words trail off because he has so many things he still wants to say to her now that they're in a better place again. Like a certain thought he had let himself have as he had started to doze off last night.

_I love you, Gert Yorkes... No, no, no. Way too soon to go there. _

"I'm just really sorry that I did that, you know?" he settles with, which earns him a grin from Gert.

"Chase, it's okay. None of that matters anymore. We're good." 

"Yeah?"

"Totally."

He feels so elated that he leans in for a kiss and smiles into it as she places her hand on his cheek. They both linger, enjoying the moment and each other. "I've missed this," he confesses as soon as they part. 

"I have too."

Eventually, their conversation turns back to how they'll need to leave as soon as they're able to in the morning. After all, they still need to see how the others had fared against AWOL and his crew. 

Gert yawns. "I guess it turns out I am kinda tired now." She laughs and he joins in.

"Yeah, well, it has been a long day." He tucks a loose hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"I know." There's a pause, a nice one, before it is interrupted as Gert gives out another yawn. "I'm sorry!" she giggles. "I couldn't help it."

"It's fine. We should get to sleep. You need your rest." He strokes her cheek. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"After we get out of here, of course," she states, pointedly.

"Right."

It doesn't take long for Gert to fall asleep, which doesn't surprise Chase. She can talk a good game when she wants to, but he knows that she'd been ready for bed for a while. He also knows that he himself certainly could use a good night's rest. Since he pretty much hasn't gotten any in two days at this point. 

But now he can. Here he is, in bed holding in his arms the most important person in the world to him, alive and well. 

_That's all that matters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually ended up being even shorter than I had originally intended for it be, but I didn't wanna force it. After all, yes, they were a couple again but they were stuck in a basement and Gert was most definitely not happy about it. lol Also, another chapter in Chase's pov which is always fun for me cuz I like getting to write him when I do. And well, more buildup to his love confession in 2x11 cuz you can tell Gert almost dying made him realize just how important she is to him.
> 
> Okay, 3 more of these left and one of them is already technically written so the end is in sight, everyone. Thanks for those who are still sticking around and reading. It's been fun. As always feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
